This Revolution
by GreenandPurpleMonkeys
Summary: The magic world's turmoil reached it's climax. Kingsley, in desperation, sends a message to a friend in hiding. Meanwhile, the Cullens are enjoying a danger-free baseball game. As if! The Cullens are soon brought into a world they never knew. Or did they?
1. Prologue

Oh my wow. It's another story!

So I know this was supposed to be one about them in New Moon, but i decided to change it. I didn't like the way it ended up being told on paper. None of it really worked out once it was written down. Come to think of it... it never really worked in my head either! Oh, well. So this is the new version of This Revolution.

Also, this story won't be updated for a while so I can make sure to get the next few chapters done first. I really should have done that with The Millers. But I didn't. -sigh-

Anyhow, this is the Prologue an I hope you all enjoy it! I'm also sorry it's so short. But enjoy it anyway!

* * *

PROLOUGE

__

3RDPOV

The message ran though his mind. It was not one had wanted to hear, nor one he wanted to pass on. But he did. And now, there was another who desperately needed this message. This warning. They would also need the help that followed.

Pulling out his wand, Kingsley Shaklebolt turned towards his companion, a young woman with her hair in a plait, a worried expression on her face and her cloak held close to her chest, her hood fell into her eyes casting a shadow onto her upper face.

He sighed. "I really wish it had not come to this. None of us do. It'll probably mean the end of everything for a very long time."

Susan Bones shook her head. "Then hurry up and send Black the message. The more time she has the better."

Kingsley muttered the incantation under is breath, the words mentally transferring into the lynx's mouth. As soon as it vanished he turned back to the dead Wizengamot's niece. "Let's hope she's alone."

Susan nodded, then sighed. "Let's hope and if not… she knows what to do."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that. Let's just ask Merlin to keep her and everyone around her safe."


	2. You Know These People?

Yep. It's here. Chapter one.

I was a little worried after wrting this chapter that I made Bella too OOC in certain parts, so I had my new friend TwiCrazed read it for me and she took away my fears. Thank you. This chapter is dedicated to you.

I have officialy gone insane. My grandma came home from the hospital on Wednesday. Now she's bugging the hell out of everybody. Not that we still don't love her. We do.

OH MY GOD!! I saw New Moon opening weekend. It is epic! Personally, I thought it was even better than the book. But that's just me... and my aunt. GO SEE IT!!

Okay, I'll stop babbling and let you read.

Enjoy!

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. I do however own this plot.

* * *

You Know These People?

__

EPOV

_"How could I have loved someone like the one I see in you?  
I remember the good times baby, now, and the bad times too  
These last few weeks of holding on  
The days are dull, and the nights are long_

_Guess it's better to say goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to you"_

Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic that Bella was getting along so well with Alice, but couldn't they pick a different (not so annoying) song to bond over? Right now I could hear the two of them laughing as the song ended.

Emmett sat next to me on the couch, controller in hand and Grand Theft Auto playing on the screen. Carlisle was at work and Esme, Rosalie and Jasper were all out hunting in preparation for tonight.

There was to be another thunder storm.

And this time there wouldn't be any nomad vampires interrupting the game and trying to kill my fiancé.

_Fiancé. _Bella had agreed to marry me only a week ago, but it seemed like so shorter. Ever since, Bella's been trying to tell me something, only I've been to happy to care. It's almost like every time she opens her mouth I have an urge to shove my tongue in it. Several times I have resisted. Several times I haven't.

Still, Bella hasn't told me whatever it is that's on her mind. I know she'll think of a way though. My little human is very creative.

Zipping down the stairs, Alice jumped up next to me, tucking her legs under her. "Edward! It's almost time! It's almost time! Almost time!"

Bella giggled from the bottom of the stairs before padding over and plopping down into my lap. "Alice has been bouncing like a jumping bean for about an hour now. It's starting to make me dizzy."

"Alice," I laughed leaning over my Bella to get in my sister's face. "Stop making my fiancé dizzy. Or I may just hit you with a pen."

"Ooh, scary pen!" Alice and Bella mocked together, then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Come Alice!" Bella demanded, freeing herself from my grasp, my arms felt empty without her in them. "Let's hurry back up stairs to… do… the thing…."

Alice stared at her for a moment, before exhaling. "Oh, yeah. The thing. We better go do that…."

Both of them went silent and stood in place, rocking back and forth on their heels.

"Well," Alice drew out. "We're just gonna go."

Then they both back away slowly, turned in a flash and quickly ran up to the second floor.

Emmett and I gazed at each other in confusion till both of us shook our heads and turned back to his game. Only this time I picked up a controller and joined in.

* * *

It was a few hours later and all of us sat in the living room, Bella on my lap, anxiously waiting on Jasper, Rose and Esme to get back from their hunt.

Alice sat in an arm chair within Bella's line of view, it also happened to be a part of mine, which obviously, she figured out because she and Bella were making weird hand signals to each other. It was like their own version of sign language.

Ten minutes into waiting, Emmett got bored. So, he and Alice decided to put on a movie. _Witches_. To which (**LOL, sorry, kinda loony… bad joke)** Bella snorted. Then shrugged when I raised an eyebrow in question.

Through the entire movie, Bella acted really weird. She'd snort when certain moments about witches would come on and laugh when they casted spells by snapping. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was either a witch or had met one.

But I did know better. Witches and magic didn't exist. Yeah, it might sound a little hypocritical, coming from the vampire who lived down the street from the werewolves, but I _knew_ witches weren't real. They were just something to dress up as on Halloween.

Besides Bella didn't look like a typical witch, no green skin, no pointy nose, no wart or boil. Just a perfect beautiful face.

When only ten minutes remained of the movie, the others finally returned. As soon as the door had opened, Bella squealed, jumped off my lap and shut off the movie. Earning a groaned 'hey', from Emmett. Even though, he had seen the movie about five hundred and eighty-two times since we bought it.

Now as we ran through the forest, my love had her face buried into my shoulder, blocking the surprisingly present sun from her eyes. Her cap, that Alice insisted she ware, was surprisingly still sitting on her head.

Upon entering the clearing, the bases were marked, the pitcher's mound set and the watcher's area clearly crossed off a safe distance away, yet still in seeing distance.

Hopping off my back, Bella kissed my cheek and skipped off to meet Esme in the 'watching zone' as Emmett and Bella dubbed it.

"Alright!" Esme called, her voice carrying over the empty field. "Batter up"

Two hours later, it was getting dark and the teams were tied.

I guess it was a good thing Alice asked Charlie if Bella could stay the night tonight. We would be here for a while and although, she seemed wide awake now, I could tell she'd be getting real tired soon.

Esme would take her home should she fall asleep before the game ended.

Then suddenly, everything was happening all over again.

Alice's gasp had interrupted the game. I keyed into the vision, gasping myself.

The vision was just like the first one. The one that showed James and his coven coming to play.

Except, these weren't vampires. They didn't act like, nor look like one.

But they weren't human.

The group consisted of two females and one male. The male looked to be reaching mid-life, his face warped with scars. His clothes were torn and in tatters. Although his t-shirt, holey jeans, and sweater looked poor, not to mention casual, but around his shoulders hung a black velvet cloak, that trailed along behind him.

The girl on his right looked to be about seventeen, a year younger than Bella. Her brown hair was pulled up and she was slightly better dressed than the man, although just as casual. A black cloak, not velvet, also hung around her shoulders. But as the man let his fall, she held hers up to her face. As if to block out the cold.

The last woman, the one on the left, seemed to be about thirty. Her hair was dirt brown, and he wardrobe was slightly more fancy than the others, they were also bordering on punk style. The cloak she wear hung like the man's, but was purple in color, matching her purple and black plaid skirt.

Bella's gasp and Esme's scream brought us back to the present.

My jaw dropped at the sight. A silver, ghost-like lynx stood on the pitchers mound. My jaw hit the ground when it opened it's mouth.

A smooth, deep, authoritive voice sounded through the field.

_"Scrimgeour is dead. The Ministry had fallen. They are coming."_

Bella's heart started beating faster. The smell of her fear filled the air.

Bella." Jasper hissed. "I thought you were supposed to be protected here!"

What? I could have sworn he'd be telling her to calm down!

"I did too Jasper." Bella's shaky voice answered.

In a split second, I had her standing half behind me, the rest of the family lined up around us in the same manner.

They entered like the James coven. Without the smirks. No, these were replaced my grim expressions. When they were about ten feet in front of us, a short distance for a vampire, they halted.

I turned to look at Carlisle, getting his permission, like always. After he nodded, I re-faced the new comers, focusing on the elder woman first.

_She doesn't look that different. Alastor said she wasn't recognizable when he saw her. Hmm… are those golden eyes? _She gasped, out loud and mentally. _VAMPIRES! Why is she hanging out with vampires!_

How did this woman know! Who's Alastor? And more importantly, who he hell is _she_? Maybe his mind'll give more feedback.

Nothing.

His mind wasn't there.

Just like Bella's.

Could it be possible?

Growling in a little frustration, I forced myself into the youngest's head._Ugh, seriously? Vampires? Could she stay out of danger for even one day? I mean, six years straight of near death experiences and Mona still can't stay out of trouble when she's on… oh what do the muggles call it…? Oh, yeah! Witness protection. The four of them have to be the greatest danger magnets ever to exist!_

More questions! Who's Mona? What are muggles? Who are 'the four of them' and why is Mona on witness protection? And why are they thinking of her now? I mean, no one here has that name. It'd be kinda hard to miss. Not exactly common.

Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw Carlisle open his mouth to welcome the strangers. But before anything could come out, another voice called out. "Wait!"

Bella's.

Stepping out from behind me to stand by my side, she carried on. "What was the last thing Albus told us before he died?"

We stared at her in confusion.

It was the male who answered. "Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him."

Bella nodded and moved to the woman on his left.

"It's her." The man called, shrugging. "I checked earlier."

Bella sighed. "Fine. Now… what the hell are you doing here! And what did Kingsley mean when he said 'the ministry has fallen?'"

"Exactly that." He muttered gravely. "They killed Scrimgeour and are taking over as we speak."

"You were supposed to be watching him!" She shrieked. "And how do they know where I am!? That's why I'm in hiding!"

"We know." The woman on the left answered. "But right now we need to get you to a safe house."

"Speaking of _safe_." The male began, sounding like a concerned parent. "Vampires aren't exactly safe Bella."

She nodded sheepishly as my jaw dropped. "I know." Bella smiled up at me, her eyes shining brightly, while taking my hand. "But I couldn't help it."

The youngest chuckled. "Knew you couldn't stay out of trouble. Maybe for once Trelawney was right."

Bella gasped, spinning her head around to stare at the girl. "Don't ever say such a horrid thing!"

Then they both broke out in giggles.

"Girls!" The man shouted. "Now is not the time, We-"

He was cut off by several loud cracking noises. Kind of like the ones Esme's windows make when Emmett and Jasper fly through them.

Five eyes widened.


	3. Family Portraits

Chapter two.

This has a story behind it. I had originally planned to create a prequel to this story, but when I started writing it realized it would be so much better if I wrote it into this story. So here is a surprise chapter. Sorry if it's short. I just had to get it out there.

I don't own twilight or Harry Potter, I do however own this plot and the characters not created by Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy!

* * *

FAMILY PORTRAITS

_BPOV _ 3 years before _Twilight_

Nightwish blared out of the tiny ear buds. The rest of the house was uncharacteristically quiet. Eli's room however, had explosions and popping coming from the closed door.

That was normal.

I sighed, paused 'the Poet and the Pendulum' and slipped into the dark hallway.

Family pictures lined the walls. My parents, Eli and I. Frozen in time in the traditional poses. There were smiled sure, all different. The first two extraordinarily ecstatic. From then till the age of twelve, they were sullen, sad. Then suddenly the elated grins returned to the last three.

The soft silky material of my nightgown and robe, swished together in the silence. Eli's room appeared on my right, the outer door, blank and a dark black, just like the rest of the house. Pushing the door open, I was met with a room the complete opposite from the hall. The walls a light blue, sun streaming in from the large window in the back.

Thirteen year old Eli sat at his desk. The suspicious sound gone. Instead the sounds of his music came from the speakers plugged into the contraption.

"You okay in here?" I whispered, afraid to disturb the peace that surround our house. Especially since peace was a rare thing in our family. Our time.

"Yeah." He answered, also in a whisper. His eyes never left the screen. "You?"

I sighed, sitting on the edge of his starry bed. "Worried. Something's coming."

That got his attention, he spun in his chair, Eli's brown eyes burrowing into mine. "Something's coming? Like what?"

"No clue." I shrugged. "I just know it's bad."

He laughed. 'You sound like grandma."

Grandmother was a Seer. Not a famous one but known well enough. She had always been saying that she could tell of something bad happening. And in her time, something horrible _had_ happened.

"Hopefully, I'm wrong."

"Hmmhm." Eli nodded. "Mum and Dad should be home in an hour."

"Yes. And you need to be getting in bed when they arrive."

"Too late."

Eli and I spun our heads toward the open bedroom door. Mum stood in the doorway, her hands rested on her hips and a stern look graced her angelic features. The 'your-in-trouble' look, no matter how many times she frightened us with it, never ceased to scare us into submission. It also never harmed her Goddess-like features.

"How'd the meeting go?" Eli asked eagerly, leaning half off his seat.

Mum smiled, already over her faux anger. She smiled and walked over to gossip with the youngins.

Two sentences into the 'session', my father came in. He and I were the closest out of the family. After all, I was the one to follow in his footsteps at school. My friends were even just like his when he was younger.

He smiled at our gathering. I screamed and ran into his outstretched arms, dad had been gone for a week now, doing some work for the government and visiting extended family. I felt and heard Eli follow me into dad's chest.

Breathing in his scent, I sighed. Contentment. All I felt was contentment. Even more so when mum joined the group hug.

The scene was perfect for a portrait. The smiles were large and they were real.

That's more than I could say for others.


	4. Questions and Shacks

Chapter three. A normal chapter.

I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I've been really sick lately and so I've been missing school which gave me piles of homework and we had finals and just ugh. So please, please understand! The next chapter should be up in about a week (since I already finished it!)

This chapter has given me so much trouble lately. I'm so sorry about it! It's better now though!

Thank you so much for the reviews I've got. But do you mind sending me more? Lol, only if you want. Feel free to ask me almost anything.

I'm done now.

I don't own Twilight or Harry Hotter, only this plot and characters not made by Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy!

* * *

QUESTIONS AND SHACKS

All our heads spun to the fifth pair.

"Jasper?" Alice asked. "Do you know these guys?"

He hesitated, then called out. "We don't have time for this! We need to get somewhere safe. Right Bells?"

Bella nodded. "Right Jazz."

"Okay," The still unknown man took charge. "The Cullens will -

Yet again he was cut off. This time by Bella tackling him to the ground.

Sitting up, she groaned. "They almost hit you."

He sighed. "Thank you."

Bella nodded, standing and moving to look me in the eye. "Please, do me a favor."

"Anything." I replied immediately, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Go. Leave and let me stay. I have to."

"No." I answered, just as fast as before, if not faster.

"I need you to do this for me." Bella was Bella was able to find the problem in my eyes. "I will return to you. I swear it."

"Didn't mommy ever tell you not swear?" A voice sneered.

Bella turned slowly to face him, my arms stayed in place. She smirked. "Antonin Dolohov. Out of Azkaban I see."

"Of course. Trix and I weren't really enjoying our stay."

Jasper's eyes flashed to mine. Edward, we really need to take Bella's advice. Everything will be explained later. Trust us.

Subtly, I nodded.

The purple cloaked lady's gaze met mine. Your Edward. I almost jumped, startled she knew my name and talent. We're gonna sneak away through the east set of trees. Tell the others.

Once, again I nodded.

As Bella and… Antonin… carried on their… thing the family and I followed the lady out of field into the trees. As soon as we passed into them, we heard shouts.

They know we're gone.

"Follow me." She whispered.

As we continued to follow her deeper into the forest, explosions were heard from the baseball field.

Someone screamed.

Hestia moved faster. Hopefully, it was one of them. One less to get rid of later.

A few minutes later, more time than we would have normally taken, we arrived at a small run down shack. The inside was slightly lit by a small fire in the corner. An oversized couch sat in the middle, tacking up most of the space. On both sides it was surrounded by two armchairs.

Sitting down in the one on the left, she waved her hand at the remaining places. "Please sit while we wait."

Everyone just stared.

Carlisle cracked first. Silently, he walked over to the sofa and sat as close to the arm rest as possible. Esme followed, snuggling herself into his left side. Jasper went next, sitting on the opposite side from Carlisle. Alice skipped immediately to his side, Emmett on her heels. Soon, Rosalie leaned against Emmett's knees from the floor and I sat by Esme's feet.

The lady smiled. "Since I know who all of you are, why don't I introduce myself? I'm Hestia Jones. And your Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. I've heard a lot about you.

"You will have a lot of people coming after you if you hurt our girl. I will be in that line. Bella is a smart wonderful girl and no one that knows her will stand to see her hurt. Not again."

Again? When was she…? Oh yeah. James, her birthday, me leaving… doesn't exactly scream 'perfect health'.

"How long have you known Bella?" Carlisle asked, his voice sounding calm, while his emotions were really anything but. All of ours were going haywire. Jasper was having a tough time trying to keep us from saying something we'd regret, but his own feelings were only making it more difficult.

"Since she was two."

Carlisle's eyebrows raised. "Really? And how do you know her?"

"Her mother and I went to school together. I'm the one that put Bella into hiding."

"Hiding?"

"You know Celindine?"

Two voices shouted at once.

Carlisle and Jasper. Guess who said what.

My head snapped up to Jasper. "Celindine? Don't you mean Renee?"

"Charlie's ex-wife?" Hestia asked. "Why would you be talking about her? Renee was never one for our kind. Too much like the Dursleys if you ask me."

"Who?" I blurted. My filter was becoming more and more like Emmett's as time passed.

"They're-"

"Hestia!" A voice shouted, not too far away. "Grab a healing potion! We're gonna need it!"

My 'caution Bella's hurt' alarm went off.

Just as Hestia and I stood, the door banged open. Bella swiftly walked in first, her face was tired and a tiny bit worried.

I gave a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't my love who had been hurt. Though I wasn't completely relieved of my worry. Someone was still hurt after all.

Bella didn't stop, only flitted though to the back of the small cabin, quickly returning with a flask of a thick orange substance.

Hestia and Jasper gasped, obviously recognizing the paste-like creation.

Again, the door flew open. The man quickly shuffled through, the younger stranger laying in his arms. Her pants were nearly singed off, revealing third degree burns covering every un-covered patch of skin. The left side of her face match the bottom half of her body.

Everyone gasped this time.

Quickly, the family stood, moving away from the sofa as she was lowered onto the cushions.

"Burned severely by one of the curses. Possibly fiend fire." Bella rattled off, dropping to her knees besides the girl's head. She held up the flask. "We're gonna need more than this."

The man grinned. "It's a good thing I know where to get some."

Standing, he ran to the back of the shack, the same way Bella had.

While waiting, I finally got a good look at Bella's change in attire. Her jeans were slightly torn in places, The long sleeved shirt she had been wearing because of the cold was now a short sleeved shirt. Only her hat remained intact.

"Okay," The man shouted, re-entering the room. "We have three vials now. Hopefully that'll be enough."

"We'll start with her face." Bella instructed. "That's the most important." She turned around to face my father. "Carlisle, do you mind helping? I'm not too sure I could do this properly."

He nodded. "Of course Bella."

Ten minutes later and the two of them were finishing up on the girl's second leg, the third vial half empty.

Bella sighed leaning back on her heels. "She should wake up soon. After that, we'll go to the safe house."

"We'll need George for that." The still un-named man announced. "He went home for the weekend. Not thinking he'd be needed."

Bella groaned. "Of course. My safe house and the secret keeper is at home stuffing his mouth with plates of Molly's chicken."

"I could take you to mine." Hestia offered. "I'm sure there's enough room."

"Are you sure Hestia? I mean. Don't you already have residents?"

"Of course." Hestia waved her hand. "But you're more important."

He nodded. "Great all that's left than is to explain to the Cullen's. At least the main things."

"Great." Carlisle exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Maybe you can answer our questions."

"We can try."

Following Bella, everyone hurried to the basement. It was a large room, set up like meeting hall. The table was already set up for twenty people.

Coming up behind me, Bella grabbed my hand pulling it to let me know to follow her, and lead us to the seats to the right of the head chair. The man came and sat there. Hestia took a chair on his left, directly in front of Bella. My family quickly pulled up around us.

"Alright," The man started. "I should probably start with introducing myself. I am Remus Lupin. One of the fighters against the reign of You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Who?" Bella asked, incredulously. "Why not just call him Vol-"

"Don't!" Hestia hissed, cutting her off. "The name is taboo. People were getting caught for days before we figured it out."

Bella sighed. "Great. Now even his name is a threat."

"Wait!" Jasper shouted. "He really is back? I thought that was just something made up for fame."

Bella shook her head. "A lot of people did. Only the entire time he plotting his great return."

"And he's made it." Remus commented.

"Hold on." Emmett interrupted, holding his palms up in front of him. "Who is this 'he?'"

"Firstly, Emmett," Bella answered. "You have to understand who we are."

"Who you are?" Rose questioned. "That's easy. You're Bella Swan, danger magnet."

Hestia and Remus laughed.

"Danger magnet?" Hestia asked. "Knew that nickname would come back!"

"Really Bella?" Lupin enquired, raising his eyebrows. "Swan? You couldn't be any more inventive than to use your grandmother's maiden name?"

"Hey!" Bella defended. "It's not my fault. Charlie decided it."

"Well, then that makes sense. Charlie was a mama's boy."

Bella and Hestia just nodded.

"Umm…." I mumbled. "I am so confused and I really don't get confused often. Could someone please explain what exactly is going on here?"

"Yeah, of course." Bella answered.

"Just a moment." Remus held up his hand, holding his gaze on Jasper. "Who are you boy and how do you know of our world?"

Jasper gulped. "Umm, my parents and I were apart of it. My mother was a pureblood and my father a muggleborn."

Remus nodded. "Names?"

"Ignatia Wildsmith and Anthony Whitlock."

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised. "Ignatia and Anthony Whitlock lived over a hundred years ago. We had heard they had children, but no one believed they lived to be over thirteen."

Jasper nodded. "I was seventeen when I ran away to join the army. I was turned three years later."

"Interesting. Kingsley will be very surprised to find out about you boy."

"That is if we live to see him again." Bella muttered.

"Don't say that Bella. What would your father think if he heard you talking like that?"

Bella sighed. "Fine. Let's get on with the explanations so we get out of here and somewhere safer. I'm sure Dedalus will be ripping his hair out soon."

Boy did we have a lot of questions.

Who the hell were Jasper's parents? Why didn't he ever tell us about them? Who were these people? What were these people? Who was Bella really? Who's Celindine? Who's Dedalus? Who were those people in the field? What did they want? What's Azkaban? What part did Charlie have in this? Who was the unconscious girl on the upstairs couch? What part did we have in this? What the hell were we hiding from? And why would that guy be pulling his hair out?

Too many questions, too few answers.

Almost as if she had read my mind, Bella turned to face me, grabbing my hands in her small warm ones. "I know you have a lot of questions. I need to know that no matter what I tell you, no matter what comes out of my mouth or Hestia's or Lupin's or anybody's that you'll still love me and try to keep an open mind."

I nodded. "I swear. Nothing could ever destroy my love for you."

Her smile wasn't as bright as usual when I said those words. "I only hope you still think that way in an hour."

"I'm sure I will."

And I was. I knew that nothing could ever make my love for her disappear. Even if she happened to be a mutant like the people on x-men.

A long silence followed my words. Then….

"I'm a witch."


	5. Delusional

I am so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long. I was really sick for a month and then I had so much homework to catch up on. Unless your doing it too, you have no idea how hard it is to make up missing one day of three honors classes, chemistry, and a foreign language. Let alone and entire month. Not easy.

But enough excuses and pitying.

Here's the next chapter. It's the second BPOV . It may seem kinda confusing, but guess what? I intended for it to be. I really love confusing the hell out of people. This one will give you some more what-the-hell moments, clues, and maybe even a long moment of shock at the end. Please do not ask me to explain anything to you that is about the plot or who people are. Or the ending. Especially the ending.

Thank you all who reviewed, favorited and alerted.

Enjoy!

* * *

DELUSIONAL

BPOV

Three years before Twilight

The lake was silent. Barely moving.

Behind me, back at the arena, everything was the opposite. Chaos. Screams of terror, sobs of heart brake and aguish filled the warm night air.

My own silent tears fell. I would not sob or scream. I learned early on, crying never helped. The past could not be changed. Nothing we, as mere mortals, could do to reverse what has already happened. No one and nothing could bring someone back from the dead.

Anyone who said otherwise, they had to be delusional.

* * *

I took my time walking back.

I knew Eli and Harry would need me. I just could not bring myself back to a calm state of mind.

There had been three people that I had lost in my life. I only remembered now. And it was an eye opener. Life could end at any moment. So why waist precious tome? Get out in the world and do something.

Anything.

I knew what I would be doing.

Another strangled cry broke the air.

* * *

As I watched the family cry over the departed, my earlier view changed.

The two hugged their only child, as if their arms, their warmth, their falling tears that landed on his face, could bring him back. Or at least, reunite them.

Maybe delusional wasn't the right word after all. Maybe they believed they could change the past because of something else. Maybe it was hope. With a little delusion thrown in.

The only thing I was sure of, was that my life as fifteen year old widow would be the most difficult thing I could live through.

If I lived through it.

And I had my doubts.


	6. Answers and a Farm Family

I am so sorry this has taken so long! Finals and trying to get my grade where it was supposed to be took a lot out of me! The stress was horrible and I took the last few days to rest and get caught up on sleep - I was running on only 6 hours the last 2 weeks and need about 9. Not good. Anyway I already have the next chapter written and will have it posted as soon as chapter 8 is written. Should be soon. Unless I get grounded for not cleaning my room. Which I should be doing now.

Also, please answer the poll I have on my profile. I need the feedback.

Thank you for you reviews and alerts and favorites. Please enjoy this next chapter and review.

* * *

ANSWERS AND A FARM FAMILY

I blinked at her.

A witch?

Was she kidding? Had she somehow read my mind and heard my inner joking? Was all of this just a huge joke at my expense? Or was it all real? It sure did look real. And seemed real. Plus we would have heard her planning anything. She had barely left our house in the last few days, only to go back to Charlie's and asleep. Even then I was with her.

No. It had to be real.

"What?" Alice asked, speaking for the first time in… two hours.

Bella chuckled. "It's nice to hear your voice again Alice."

"Bella… could you try explaining more?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. But it's a very long story."

"One we don't have time for." Remus inserted. "We have to get all of you to the safe house. Bella can explain more there."

"Thanks Remus." Bella muttered to herself. "Leave me to describe the life or death situation we're in to the most over-protective people that ever existed."

"Life or death!" I yelled, standing. "But - but - you… what?"

"We have a mad-man on the lose." Remus answered calmly. "A murderer."

I felt my eyes pop open, along with the rest of the family's.

"What does he have to do with Bella?" Carlisle asked, straining to match Remus tone.

"Her family is part of his supporters."

"Might be the most loyal one too." Bella mumbled to the table top while squeezing my hand. "Course, my side has all denounced their ways. I don't even think I'm on the family tree."

"Oh, you are." Remus smirked. "Orion kept an extra at the manor."

"Hmm."

"Who Orion?" Alice burst.

Bella smirked. "Just a moment. Let me say good-buy first." Hestia, Remus, and Bella stood, heading back to the small entrance room.

For a minute, my family and I just stared at one another. Finally Emmett stood and begun pacing around the table.

Carlisle sighed, putting his head in his hands. "This all sounds so complicated."

Esme giggled. "I find it funny that we assumed werewolves and vampires were the only real myths out there."

I nodded. "I was joking to myself just this morning about Bella being a witch. Now it's come true. I feel like Alice."

Alice snorted. "You could never be me. I'm too fabulous."

"She's right." Bella agreed, following Hestia down the stairs. "You could never obtain her level of fabulousness."

"Thank you."

Hestia laughed. "As much as I love the lighthearted air, we too need to be own our way. I've left Dedalus alone too long the walrus must be driving him crazy."

Bella giggled. "I bet he is. I'm so sorry your stuck with them."

"Sometimes I just wish I could turn them into gerbils."

"I know. I felt the same way when I met them."

"Anyway." Hestia refocused. "We should be leaving in ten minutes. I have to warn you, the form of travel we're using won't be first class. We will be taking a port key."

Bella smirked and held up her pop can from the earlier baseball game.

"How's an empty Sprite gonna gets us anywhere?" Emmett asked, his

thoughts filled with disbelief.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?

Oh, we saw. And we wished we hadn't.

Bella counted down from five, the moment she reached zero I felt as though a hook just behind my navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. My feet left the ground; I could feel Emmet and Alice on either side of me, their shoulders banging into mine; we were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; my forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling me magnetically onward and then - My feet slammed into the ground. My family and I all fell over, Bella and Hestia still stood, looking windswept and grinning.

"It's quite amazing to watch vampires be clumsy while I'm not…." Bella muttered.

Hestia clapped her hands. "Welcome to your safe home."

A long stretch of stone cottages hooked together greeted us. There were about ten doors in total and fifteen windows. The huge buildings were the only things seen for miles, everything else was grass and trees.

"Your rooms are on the very end. There is one kitchen as Bella will be sharing with you. My room is after yours and please, please do not enter the room at the very end. Our other guests are there and would prefer not to be… interrupted."

Out rooms were very small. Not much room for possessions, much to Alice's horror and Bella's and my humor. Our room was filled with a queen size bed with it's headboard to a brick wall, a dresser, two lamps, a small closet and one latched window.

Bella collapsed on the bed. "Everything's happened so quickly."

I sat down next to her. "I know what you mean. Just yesterday we thought only werewolves and vampires exist. Now we learn magic does too."

Bella shook her head, sighing. "Every myth is real."

I looked up shocked.

"I've had the misfortune on meeting most. Some you've never even heard of. A couple I hadn't heard of before I met them."

"Like what? Emmett asked, jumping onto the bed.

Bella smiled. "Once a sphinx."

"Aren't those the half man half lion things the Egyptians made?"

"Sort of. They are half lion but they only talk in riddles."

"Cool." Emmet murmured.

Bella snorted. "Not when you're trying to get past one."

Hestia's head appeared in the door way. "Bella? I need your help with dinner."

She sighed. "Sorry guys. I'll tell you more later." Bella left.

"How are you?" Alice asked, slipping in.

"Over whelmed." I answered. "There's just so much…."

"I know. The pictures in my room were moving. They talked too."

"Really?" Emmett yelled. "Live pictures?"

Alice nodded ecstatically. "I talked to one who said they were a relative of George Washington!"

"That's another thing we'll have to ask Bella about." I muttered.

"There's so much we have no idea about." She pouted. "I hate not knowing things."

"Me too."

The three of us sat in silence for a while. The sounds of kitchen utensils clinking and mixers blurring came from down the hall. Bella's laugher mixing with Hestia's.

"How long do you think Bella's known these people?" I asked, flopping backwards on the bed.

"No clue." Alice sighed. "I had no idea that Jasper was involved in any of this. Jasper never liked to talk his time before we met and obvious kept all _this,_" she gestured widely around the room. "from me."

Suddenly Jasper's voice mixed with the girl's. "How did you get caught up in this mess Bella?"

Bella sighed. "Same way everyone did. My parents. They were wrapped up in war when I was born and are still wrapped up in it now that I am."

"Charlie and Renee? I never thought of them as fighters."

"They're not fighters." She paused. "They're also not my parents."

"What?" He yelled.

"Charlie is my mother's brother, my uncle. My mother sent me to him when she decided I should go into hiding." Her smirk was heard in her next words. "Not that it helped."

Hestia snorted. "Celindine should have known better. She could have sent you to Pluto and trouble would end up finding you."

"Got that right."

Silence.

"So… Celindine is your mother?"

"Yep. Celindine Eva Bones."

"Bones? As in _the_ Bones?"

"The Bones. The line is almost gone. Susan, from earlier, is the last with the name. It ends with her."

"What about Charlie? Isn't his real last name Bones then?"

"It is. Susan is his real daughter, my cousin."

"Wow." "Bella? Would you go get the others? Dinner is ready."

"Sure."

One set of footsteps headed down the other side of the house while another came in our direction. Hestia's were heavier than Bella's. I noticed that her feet had become more balanced and had a sort of vampire elegance to them. Almost as if she had been raised to walk across water with a book on her head.

Hestia knocked on our door. "Come on to the dining room. There are others we want you to meet." She then walked to Carlisle's and Rose's rooms delivering the same news.

Bella and Jasper sat at the head of a long old fashion table. On Bella's left at the head of the table was a small silver haired man wearing a mauve top hat talking in a wheezy voice. Further down the table was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, with a large mustache. Next to him was obviously his wife, thin and blonde with twice the size of neck. And across from the two, looking much more comfortable and less frightened, large, muscular, rater dim-witted looking and also blonde, sat a boy around seventeen.

"Cullens." Hestia said, pointing to the elder man. "This is Dedalus Diggle." Her voice took on a forced polite tone. "And these are the Dursleys, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. Your house mates."

Emmett snorted.


	7. Prim and Proper

Sorry it's taken so long. I've been in a criminal justice class and my computer had broken a couple days ago. I shall also be away for a week of August but I hope to have the next 2 up and done before then. I'm almost there.

This chapter was the first I wrote for this story. At first I didn't have an idea for it but after a couple weeks of imagination boggoling I figured out the plot for the story you're now reading.

Anyway thank you for your reviews and to answer some questions I have no idea what possessed me to write in the Dursleys. Guess I always had this vision of them meeting, Bella's father shall be revealed soon along with my favorite OC, thank you for your concern on my finals and I did pass everything, **(HOPE YOU DID TOO 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7. By the way I probably got about 17 hours of sleep the 4 days leading up to finals and I only had 3 tests! The 2 days of finals was like 4-5 hours a night. I think I got 14 hours the first night of summer. Felt so good)**. YAY! This story will not be all about BXE romance. I'm not really a romantic and have no idea really how to write it. :-)

Enjoy! And review please.

PRIM AND PROPER

BPOV One and a half years before _Twilight_

Prim and proper.

That's what my mother has been muttering under her breath since yesterday. The day we got _that _floo call. The one that confused Eli. The one that made Dad curse like never before. And the one that made Mum paler and slightly crazier.

As for me?

I never quit my silence.

In front of Mum that is.

I met them once before. The callers.

Mum, Eli and I ran into them while at the store. Dad was at home resting from another mission. The three of them were standing out side of the clothing shops. The evil husband and wife I'm forced by blood to call family and her spawn that is my cousin.

My hair was blonde that day. Just like Mum's, so at first, I wasn't recognized.

They stood sneering at the kinds of people the shop let in. Then Mum showed up by my side carrying Eli. Their jaws dropped. By manner of speaking, because they snubbed us and we are family (shudder) they snubbed themselves.

I had been five then. Eli only three. Almost eleven years since the cretins burned my eyes. The Clorox had barely just finished cleaning them out. Maybe this time I'll use bleach.

Now because they decided to 'check up on the family' I'm stuck in a dress, my hair curled and death traps known as heels strapped to my feet.

The bright side of it all, I got a picture of Eli in his slacks.

"Des." Mum called, hands folded at her waist. "Where is your father?"

I shrugged, curls falling my bare shoulders. "Probably hiding. Like we all should be."

She held in a chuckle. "Go find him."

I sighed. "Fine. But you'll regret it." Silently, I turned and headed down the long hall to Dad's office. Behind me I could Eli state in a clear matter of fact voice;

"You do realize she's not coming back?"

Silence.

Mum cursed.

Laughing, I turned into Dad's study. He sat on the couch facing a fresh roaring fire. Plonking down next to him, I pulled off my gloves, wadding them together onto the table.

"Your mother's gone crazy." He muttered feet layered on the table.

I nodded. "Figured that out when she handed me the gloves."

He groaned. "Not the gloves."

"Yep. Still as lacy as ever."

"Eli wearing the pants?"

"The dress pants?" He chuckled. "Against his will, but yes."

"Great. And you have on the heels?"

"You mean these?" I asked holding up my leg. The sparkly black shoe glittered in the fire light.

Dad nodded. "That would be a yes then?"

The nausea and dread I had been holding in since yesterday bubbled to the surface, the door bell had rung.

Dad groaned the same time I sighed. He stood and straightened his clothes while I pulled back on the lace arms.

"Let's get this show on the road."

The three standing in our sitting room had not changed from that grocery store run in. Still pompous and those sticks up their asses obviously hadn't been removed yet.

"You opened the door Cel? Why did the house elf - oh right, you don't have one."

"It's so bright in here. It's amazing you don't melt from the sun."

"…." Hypocrites. Their all pales as albinos. Paler really. It's almost as if they don't know what the sun _is_.

The only child, I call him Dragon, and I never spoke. Only glared. At each other. Eli stood silent at my side, staring at his shoes.

It was an unspoken agreement between us to have a bonfire tonight. These outfits would never be seen again. If I have my way, we'll never have to be 'prim and proper' again.

I don't get my way often.


	8. Eli

Another chapter. Faster this time. Sorry it's a little short. I only have three words as an explanation - summer homework sucks. Seriously, it should be illegal.

Anyway, one out of three of my OC's are introduced in this chapter. The next present time chapter shall introduce both of Bella's parents one of which is my second OC Celindine. Which also reminds me I am putting up a mini-story about how Celindine and her husband met and their life until Voldemort's first disappearance. I'm having trouble on the title and am welcome to suggestions, (**HINT HINT**).

**Airri Spree** - Sorry it's confusing. All your questions shall be answered in the next few chapters.

**FaithReyes **- Me too! I love my t-shirts and jeans!

**rpattzgirl08 - **Congratulations! I don't know what you won but you're right! They were the Malfoys.

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7** - I hope you passed everything and that Europe is/was exciting and fun. Science is the bane of my existence. I failed my first Science Standardized Sate test and this year I barely past chemistry.

**Vivx-chan** - Bella's real first name is not Isabella, it is something else. It was Bella's POV and yes she did respond when her mother said Des and yes it did say blonde hair. This will be clarified soon. Promise!

Please review and leave suggestions for that title. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.

Enjoy!

* * *

ELI

_APOV_

The dinner was uncomfortable. Every now and then Edward would wince, glower down at the table, fist his hands, take a slow breath of Bella's hair and then the process would start all over again. Finally I mentally asked what was bothering him. He replied with a quick jerk of his head toward the family at the other table end.

Bella sat rigid and impassive. She faced her plate while she ate, though her eyes darted to Edward at her right often. It was obvious from the straightness of her back Bella was nervous. Something I noticed made my brow furrow, her's was the same posture as Rosalie's. The posture of somehow high up in society and had grown up learning how to walk with books on their head. It was also obvious that it had been a long time since Bella had practiced. Unlike Rosalie, her shoulders slouched and her head hung.

The dinner didn't take long to end. As we left Bella told us she had to update Dedalus on everything that had happened so far. Also that we are going to have a few visitors and need to stay in one room until we're called for. We immediately met in Edward's room. As it is the closest to the dining room.

"You didn't know. Did you?" Esme asked sitting herself next to Edward on the bed.

He shook his head. "I had no clue. She never told me or gave me a hint to make me think she was anything more than a human."

"I knew," Jasper blurted.

Everyone turned to him.

"What?" Edward breathed. "You knew and never told me?"

"I swore not to say anything. Bella figured out who I was after I told her my story. She recognized the name Whitlock that I used to covered up my father's name so as not to be found by the ministry."

"Ministry?" Carlisle inquired. He is always looking for new information.

"The Wizarding World's government. But as of a couple hours ago, the ministry and Death Eaters are the same thing." He shook his head sadly. "So many lives have been wasted on a sadistic man's dream."

"What are Death Eaters?" I asked.

"His army. His followers. His servants, slaves to his vision." He snorted. "Calls him his real family. Yet they're treated just like his enemies."

"How do you know this?"

"Bella. According to her, she's met him multiple times. One of her best friends is always getting into danger with the bastard."

"Bella's met him!" Edward exclaimed.

Jasper nodded. "She wouldn't tell me everything, but during her school years, there would always be some kind of adventure she'd need to go on.

"First and second year were quiet though." He continued to himself. "She hadn't started hanging with Harry yet."

"Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's -"

"Time for bed guys." Hestia muttered, opening the door. "Everyone else is going to sleep. You can do anything as long you stay indoors and as quiet as possible. The portraits don't like to be woken up on the middle of the night."

"Portraits?" Carlisle asked, happy at the idea of learning something new.

"Yes." Hestia laughed. "I'll show you some in the morning. Good night."

"Night." We all called as she stepped into the hallway.

"Well." Rosalie said standing. "It's been fun. But I'm gonna head to my room now. Come Emmett."

"That was unexpected." Jasper muttered once their bedroom door closed.

_EPOV_

It was three in the morning and I was staring at a picture. Instead of being with Bella while she slept or reading a book, I was watching a picture. The picture did, of course, feature Bella she was the only one I recognized.

The five in the scene were dress for a formal dance. Probably some kind of prom or homecoming. Bella stood second from my right, her hair was part-way down, the front cut into fifths and clasped separately in the back, with the way the picture glittered, by diamond pins. Her dark blue dress was strapless, with a bow in the middle, had circles falling on it like rain drops and ended with the underskirt showing two inches down. Her toes peeped out of her heels (_HEELS!)_, her necklace was half diamond and half blue stone, and her blue earrings were square shaped.

The boy to her left had his arm around her shoulders, a tux on and a long black robe made out of the same material over it. He looked just like me.

To Bella's right was another boy with messy black hair and glasses. He too wore a tux covered with a long robe. His arm was wrapped around Bella's waste and his other hand held the hand of a brunette wearing a purple/pink dress, her hair was pulled back with some strands falling into her face, her earrings were flower shaped, and her heels had pink roses on the front.

To her right was a red headed boy, way taller than the three in the middle and only just bigger than the me look-a-like. His tux was brown, worn, had puffy lace around the collar, a brown robe over it and red lace down the front till his elbows. His arm was around the brunette's shoulders.

They all smiled, looking happy and tired. The girls and the look-a-like had sweat on their foreheads, almost as if telling the photo observer that they had spent most of the night dancing.

I had found this picture hanging on the wall in Hestia's room. I caught a glimpse earlier while going back to my room from Alice's where I spent two hours talking. After running in and back into my room I stared at the framed image. Bella obviously had a lot to tell us still.

I quickly shoved the picture under my pillow as the door opened. Bella came through, walking briskly to my side. She carried a long cloak folded over one arm. Sitting on the bed she sighed. "I have to leave. Remus called me, asking for help on an assignment. You'll be staying here till morning and then aanother order member shall some and collect you and take all of you to a new safe house."

"You're leaving." I repeated. "To where? Will you be safe?"

"I can't tell you either. Right now there's always a chance I won't make it back. But I swear I will do everything in my power to return."

And so she left.

The next morning after the farm family had all eaten and scurried off to their rooms, my family and I stood in the entrance way with Hestia and Dedalus waiting for our new escort.

"Will Bella know where to find us?" I asked her pacing around the room.

Hestia snorted. "Trust me. She'll know exactly where you are."

I gave her a blank look but didn't ask.

"Just enjoy where you're going. It's such a nice place. Much better than this rat hole."

"Who's coming for us?" Jasper asked, a list of names running through his head.

"Eli Black." That name was not on Jasper's list. "He's the son of a friend of mine. Another order member."

"Black?" Jasper asked in alarm. "I thought they were all dark wizards. Why would one of them be on your side?"

"Three of them are actually. Sirius is nothing like his family. Got disowned at sixteen for dating who he loved instead of who his parent's wanted."

"Really?" Emmett asked. Arranged marriages were unknown to him.

Hestia was cut off by a knock and the door opening. A boy about sixteen came through, his skin was lightly olive toned, brown hair fell into his grey-blue eyes, he had a fang earring in his right ear, and a look of happiness and wan air of having been well cared for, even adored.

"Eli!" Hestia cried jumping up to hug the man. "What were the first words you ever said to me?"

"You're hair reminds me of Tonks's." He answered with a smile.

"Oh. Good." She released him. "I would hate to be hugging a Death Eater."

"Wouldn't we all." He closed the door. "So where are my charges?"

"Over there." Hestia gestured at us. "This is Carlisle his wife Esme, they're daughters Rosalie and Alice, their sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Edward is Bella's fiancé."

"Ah." He grinned. "So you're the vampire Bells is with. It's about time we met. I've heard so much about you all."

"Wish we could say the same." Emmett muttered.

Eli chuckled, picking up a pillow from the couch. "Sorry about that. Bella really wasn't supposed say anything without it being life or death." He took out his wand, and tapped the pillow. "_Portus_. All right everyone garb a hold and try to land safely."


	9. Freeing Fire

This is the longest past chapter yet and the shortest time before update. Gimme a hand! Woo!

**Vivx-chan** - Maybe and maybe the two Eli's are the same. Maybe they're not. :-) And this one is longer! And hopefully the rest will be too.

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7** - Poor Edward? What about poor Eli? Having to put up with Emmet and Alice 24/7?

**ChocyEyes** - The Eli from the last chapter is Sirius's son. The one from "Prim and Proper" may or may not be the same one. And yes Bella is related to the Bones. In this chapter I uncover the other side of the family.

**BEWARNED, ONE PART OF THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE YOU FAINTING FROM SHOCK AND OR CONFUSION.**

Also, I did not get any suggestions on that title. Please help!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

FREEING FIRE

Two and a half years before _Twilight_

_BPOV_

The bottom of my feet slapped against the hallway floor. The black dress hung from my arm, the glittery death traps by the straps in my left hand. I had decided to keep the gloves.

Maybe I'll wear them to a ball or something.

Eli stood outside waiting for me, bathed in moonlight. A full moon would be upon us soon and dad would be leaving again. Eli's slacks and button down hung off his left arm, a grin graced his face.

"Took you long enough!" He shouted, laughing. "Felt like forever."

"It's been five minutes."

Eli frowned. He looked so much like our dad. The hair, the eyes, even the heart breaking smile.

Mom and dad were still asleep. After our 'company' left, dad ran off some stream, mom fixed real food, Eli played a video game and I put on some sweats. With pants. Wonderful pants.

Eli jerked his head to his towards his clothes. "Go ahead. Light the fire."

Dropping them unceremoniously on the ground, I pulled out my wand. Eli sighed, piling his stuff on top of mine. Making them neater.

"What does it matter?" I asked, finishing setting the logs and sticks a light. "They're gonna end up ash any way. Can't make 'em neat then."

He sighed. "I know. It just bugs me."

"Sometimes I swear your obsessive compulsive." I muttered. "You get that from mom."

Eli may resemble mom physically, but he's one hundred percent mom characteristically. I am dad's reincarnation. And loving it. Quickly, I dropped the gas covered clothes. The articles blew up fast. The orange and red coloring danced against the dark night sky. The stars sparkled and smiled down at us twice as bright as before. The flames licked at the dress and suit.

"I noticed you kept your gloves."

I shrugged, lowering myself onto the grass. "I'm planning on wearing them to Lucius's funeral. Hopefully it's soon."

Eli sat beside me, pulling his knees to his chin. "Maybe one of his house elves will slip something in his food."

"We can only hope." Dad moved behind me. He walked over, sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Mom stood on the patio, smiling.

Mom chuckled and sat between us. "Personally, I'd love to get the bastard."

We all looked at her in shock.

"What? S'not like you haven't heard that word before."

"It's just not usually from you." I mumbled, snapping out of it first.

"Hey Black family!"

I looked up smiling. Cedric jumped off the top of the fence and jogged over to where we sat. He perched himself in front of me with his legs crossed.

"I saw the smoke and figured Bella was burning something again." He shrugged, smiling,

I am obsessed with lighting things on fire. It wasn't the fire itself that I loved but the arrange of colors you get from different types of fire. Cedric found it amusing whenever I had 'bonfire night.' Something he himself had labeled.

"Eli and I were just burning some trash." I told him grinning my father's grin.

He peeked a look over his shoulder. "A dinner party of some kind?" He guessed.

"My cousin Narcissa and her family." Dad answered. "Did you know she used to be more like Andy?"

Andy is a nickname for Andromeda, my dad's favorite cousin. She was disowned from the Black family for marrying a muggle-born named Ted. Someone who the rest thought was beneath them. Their daughter Nymphadora started Auror training three years ago. She should be a full Auror at the end of the year.

Tonks, as we're ordered to call her, was like my hero. An Auror and an older me, the best thing is her metamorphous powers. When I was little she'd transformer herself to look like an older sister. It'd entertain me for hours.

"That hard to believe." Eli exclaimed. "She's so cold and stuck up."

"Her hair matches her personality." I muttered, watching the grass.

"The fire looks so pretty against the sky doesn't it Des?" Eli asked.

I nodded. The color was wonderful. Green and gold really brought out the flickering diamonds in the vast sky.

It was freeing. I could tell our everything in the past was gone. Leaving us with a new different future.

PLAY TO YOUR STRENGTHS

Two years before _Twilight_

"A dragon?" I repeated in shock. "As in a fire breathing, scaly, lizard thing?"

Cedric nodded erratically. "Yeah, that kind of dragon."

"Are you sure? How do you know it won't be like Mushu from Mulan or something. Those cute cuddly dragons that no one dies from being around?"

"Because there really wouldn't be a point to having them as the first task. It's be way too easy."

"But it's the first task. All first tasks are supposed to be easy." I snapped.

"Apparently not this one." He muttered, finally sitting down.

I flopped my head back onto the couch. "You have any idea how to do it yet?"

"Nope. Harry just told me about a half-hour ago."

"That was nice of him."

"He is your brother after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't mean he has to help his competion just because they're my friends."

"You know anything about this Fleur girl?" He asked in a whisper.

"I can't help you Cedric. Against the rules."

He laughed. "You? Obeying the rules? Next you'll be saying Snape baked you cookies."

"So that's who gave me those sugar cookies!" I grinned at his laugh. "Really though, this is a major thing. I'm not gonna brake the rules my telling you to _play to your strengths _or try to _confuse _you by going off a spiel."

Cedric's eyes sparkled. Good he understood.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Harry asked confused.

Before I entered, and excluding Madam Pince, the Golden Trio were the only ones in the library.

I sighed and dropped into a chair to his left. "Why tell Cedric about the dragons?"

"Like I told him. It's fair, the four of us are on even footing now."

I shook my head, chuckling. "You never will be. Even if you are the boy-who-lived, you're still three years younger than the others. Definitely not even footing."

Harry sighed. "You're right."

"As usual." I replied airily. "What are you researching?" I asked picking up one of the many books they had piled around them.

"Ways to get past the dragon." Hermione answered. She suddenly got all excited. "Could you help us Bella?"

Harry laughed. "I've already asked Hermione. Bella is objecting to helping anyone."

"I can't give both you and Cedric the same advice and I am not helping one and not the other."

"B-but," Ron sputtered. "Harry's your brother!"

"And Cedric is my future husband." I replied smirking.

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "When did that happen?"

"This summer. He was so sweet about it."

"And disgustingly romantic too." Harry muttered, picking up a new book.

"You're just afraid he's gonna take away your big sister."

"Does your dad know?" Hermione asked, gently.

Lately, my father has been a sensitive topic for us all. It wasn't a rare occurrence for either Eli, Harry or I to blow up if he was mentioned. I didn't really understand this since dad had done nothing to anger us lately and we were all over past mistakes.

"Yep. I told him right away." She frowned in confusion. "Dad was hiding out with us this summer."

"Is that where the tropical birds came from?" Ron asked.

I nodded. "Our summer house is near the Amazon Rain Forest. Dad loves chasing the birds. Never hurts them of 'course." I added to Hermione's scandalized look.

Peeking a look at Harry, I faked a look at my watch. "Oh, time for dinner!" Ron was gone in a flash. Sometimes it worried me what that boy would do if he didn't eat to full content every day. Hermione sighed and with a quick, knowing look at me, followed. Harry started to stand but pushed on his elbow, forcing him back into the chair.

"How are you, truthfully?" I asked turning his head softly towards me.

"Scared." Harry admitted softly. "I mean dragons? I'm not Charlie. I don't have a desire to face something that breathe fire everyday."

I giggled. "You're right. In that aspect you're not Charlie."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I can offer you one piece of advice." Harry leaned forward excitedly, like a nine year old girl waiting to hear her first secret from her best friend. "Play to your strengths Prongslet. That tactic always works."

He scowled, obviously hoping for something more clear, and to him, helpful, but nodded. "Thanks I think. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

I ruffled his hair as I stood. "You do that _Quidditch _star." Emphasis on the Quidditch. "Wouldn't want you to _avoid _help by _flying around _my advice."

His eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment before Harry grinned and chuckled. "Don't worry. I got exactly what you're saying."

"Good." I spun around in a dramatic manner and flounced off, looking rather like the Beauxbatons girls we had here as visitors, if I do say so myself.

And I do.


	10. Meet 'n' Greet

I was planning on having this up sooner. Of course I was also expecting to back from vacation before yesterday. My parents, sister and I drove down to San Francisco starting Friday and then drive back up. Unfortunately, on this trip there wasn't any internet otherwise this would have been ready when I wanted it to be. Oh, well at least it's done now and there's an upside! The only thing I was able to do in the car was type, sleep and argue, so I got a lot of stuff done, in all three areas...

**IF YOU NOTICE, I CHANGED SOMETHINGS IN MY CHAPTERS BEFORE I LEFT TOWN. THERE'S STILL TWO MORE I HAVE TO DO, FREEING FIRE AND PRIM AND PROPER NEED TO BE ONLY TWO YEARS BEFORE _TWILIGHT_ NOT TWO AND A HALF. SORRY ON MY MISTAKE.**

Anyway, review answering... that's a word right? I'm still recuperating from being in the car so long! Sorry if everything isn't perfect!

**Letsplaypretend** - That would be entertaining! Too bad I couldn't do that. Although, maybe I could do... ;)

**Nissa-Cullen** - You're right. Some things Bella reveals soon are going to be very difficult to hear. But the reactions should be very interesting to you guys and yours will be very entertaining for me to read!

**Olive86** - It seems that way because it's true! By the way when would be the best time for me to come over? Tomorrow or Monday?

**FredsForeverFanGirl** - ...Oh my Draco? (shakes head jokingly) Okay then, whatever you like! :-) Bella and Cedric are cute aren't they! I had the picture in my head and went Oh wow! That's perfect! And had to roll with it. Sorry, I'm not a necromancer. That would just be weird!

**Newgirl5** - Wow, for a moment there I was like Oh no! She's gonna know the whole plot line! And then it disappointment came... You'll just have to wait and find out!

**7hockeyStarVampireObsessed7** - Thank you! Cedric did not have a thing for either Fleur or Cho. You'll find out about Cedric's and Cho's relationship in the next chapter so be patient please! And you should be confused on who's related that's the whole point! I'll make everything along those lines clear later!

**FireBeanFire** - I've been trying to make it sound like Reg, unfortunately, it's not. Reg couldn't have lived and still have gotten the Horcrux out of the cave. And it needs to be out and Bella's father needs to be alive in my world. ;)

**Vivx-chan** - Poor Edward is right and he shall be upset when Bella tells him. (Which by the way comes up next after next) And I think I'm quiting 'The Millers' because I don't have any inspiration for it and I really can't think of an ending or a plot. Sorry!:-(

That's it. Please review and enjoy!

(I really need to do more of these...) **I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish I did. I do however own a life size Dobby that my mom won at a Walmart raffle thing. It is awesome.**

**

* * *

**

MEET 'N' GREET

_EPOV_

Once again we landed in a group of trees. We managed to have a better landing than last time, but weren't able to stay on our feet. Everyone but Jasper fell over on our back, he only stumbled in place for a moment then righted himself.

Eli smiled as we stood. "Don't worry about your landing, everybody looks like fools their first five or so times they portkey."

"First five or so?" Jasper said. "Took me about twelve."

Apparently, someone had told Eli of Jasper's heritage because he did not look surprised that this was not Jasper's first or second portkey experience.

Eli chuckled. "One of my cousins has been port keying her whole life -she's in her early twenties - and she still falls over every time."

Still smiling headed towards a lining of trees. "In a minute you'll feel a slight pinch. Don't worry about it, that's just the wards checking you through."

"Wards?" Carlisle asked.

"Security wards. Dad's one of the best when it comes to setting them up. They're our protection, we're alerted if a dark wizard or someone meaning us harm tries to passes through."

"Fascinating." Carlisle muttered.

A manor house greeted our eyes. It looked to have been repainted a dark blue almost black, the door was a deep red and outlined in gold. The curtains were gold with blue trimming and the door knockers were brass lions with a raven on their heads.

"Our house animals." Eli told us grinning.

"Houses?" Carlisle asked.

"School houses. Sort of like college sororities. Only we're sorted into them with a talking hat based on our personal qualities."

"Like what?"

"Loyalty. That'll get you sorted into Hufflepuff. One of the four house. He chuckled. "Obviously there aren't any Hufflepuffs in our family otherwise there'd be a badger on the door.

"Anyway, I'll just unlock the door, tell my parents that you're here, call you in and introduce… all of you."

He tapped his wand on the door knob and slipped through. "Come on."

We followed. The entrance was the same scarlet/gold combo on the curtains The room was small, about a ten by fifteen rectangle. An open door across from the front door led to a hallway, the carpet of which was dark blue, the walls red with gold trim.

Eli quickly returned with a man a couple inches taller than Eli, he had the same dark brown hair, grey eyes, basically the same face only the other was older.

"Cullens," Eli said. "This is my father Sirius Black. Dad, this is Carlisle, his wife Esme, and their children Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Edward is Bella's fiancé."

Sirius grinned. "It's great to finally meet you. Bella has written a lot about all of you. It's been a while since she's sounded so happy. And Jasper, I hear your actually a wizard?"

"A squib." Jasper answered. "That's why I don't have a wand or anything."

"I thought you might be. Anyway Let's get you a tour."

Our rooms are on the second floor. Third floor is the Black family's rooms, and the fourth floor is all a library. According to Sirius, as he had asked us to call him, it had been Mrs. Black's only demand when the moved in this house. She loved to read. He also told us that Bella spent most of her childhood hiding in the isles and burried in the pages of the many books and would only leave for very important times. The kitchen, living room, both parent's studies, the dining room and pool are on the main floor. He also told us, with a smirk in hid face, that the are hidden passage ways throught the house and challenged us to find as many as possible through our stay.

"This place is incredible!" Alice yelled from her room.

Apparently, Bella really had told Sirius and Eli all about us.

Alice's room is sky blue, a queen sized bed took up most of the space, and two open wooden doors led to a large walk in closet.

Emmett/Rosalie's and Carlisle's/Esme's are much the same. Emmett's and Rose's is rose red (ha ha) with, as Sirius tells us, more silencing charms on every inch of wall/door than altogether in the whole house, plus a very large, comfortable bed that would definately not be used for sleeping in, (Sirius told me he'd have Bella burn it after we left) and Carlisle's and Esme's is emerald green with their own personal book case containing medical books (both "Muggle and Wizard") and Wizarding history books ("Should be very interesting for you to read." Sirius told Carlisle. "Even though the teacher at school is the most boring thing ever, the subject actually isn't.") Mine was smaller, a twin bed, small closet and the room painted chocolate brown. The color of Bella's eyes.

Empty picture frames coated the walls of each room. Like they're trying to hide something about themselves or someone else. There were also many doors that were locked or had signs on them telling passer-byes to keep out and sometimes even saying keep a distance for the door itself. Things like explosions and unexplained nosies were common and not supposed to be asked about, as there wouldn't be an answer.

According to Eli, Mrs. Black left to go on the mission with Bella and they should be back by Tuesday morning. Until then, Sirius wanted to 'get to know us better.'

To be honest - he could be the second human to scare me.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So," Sirius started. "You were born when?"

"1901." I answered immediately.

"You're old." He replied bluntly.

"Thanks?"

"Where were you born?"

"Chicago, Illinois America."

"Hmm." He took a swig of pumpkin juice. Humans never ceased to confuse me, really _pumpkin_ juice? "Are you racist?"

"No." I told him, shocked. Where had that come from?

"Good. Prejudice against anyone in any way?"

"No."

"Good." Smirking he turned to Carlisle and started a conversation.

"Sirius?" A voice called. "Where are you?"

Sirius frowned and ran out of the room. Our "super" hearing allowed me to hear the continued conversation. "What happened? Why are you back early?"

"Christian's dead." A female answered in a teary tone. "Remus decided it would be better if we came home."

"No." Sirius whispered. "Where's Bella?"

"Helping Remus pack." Pause. "We all decided it would be a good a idea if he moved in with us."

"Brilliant." Sirius exclaimed. "It'll be wonderful to have Moony around again."

"So where are our guests?"

"In the dining room. Come on in, they've been wanting to meet you."

Sirius walked back in with a woman who if she was a vampire, could compete with Rosalie for looks.

She had blonde, brown streaked hair that met the middle of her shoulders, brown eyes, and just a bit shorter than the wizard she stood next to.

"Eva, these are the Cullens. Carlisle, his wife Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, their children." Sirius said, pointing to each of us, obviously people were getting annoyed introducing us so many times. Eva smiled and nodded and each name. "Cullens this is my wife C-."

Eva bowed her head, cutting him off. "You can just call me Eva. It's lovely to meet you and I hope we can make your stay here enjoyable and like you never left Forks."

"Which will be hard with all the sun." Sirius quipped.


	11. Just as Satisfying

I have some news. I started school again tomorrow and need to take some time off to re-adjust. Not too long, but don't worry, I'll continue my chapters on my computer during my scarce free time. I really won't have much - 4 advanced classes and Spanish? Not a lot of room for social time. Sorry it's so short!

I shall of course be updating again Saturday as a birthday present to myself. **THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE! I TURN SIXTEEN ON SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 4TH! EVERYBODY GET ME SOMETHING. I'LL TAKE ANYTHING, BUT A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE...**

**Nissa-Cullen** - Jasper was a squib when human. I'm not really gonna let go the answer of magic vampires right now, I'm actually beginning to worry on how everyone will react to the ending I'm thinking of...

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7** - Patience is a virtue I definitely don't have. Never did. It's a trait I didn't get from my dad. He has all the patience in the world. It can get annoying. Have you ever tried to enter your name in the document manager? It comes up with antidisestablishmentarianism. No idea why. :-) As a thank you for reviewing every chapter, I demand you tell me your birthday so I can make sure I put up something on that day. And no, this offer can not be refused. Haha.

**Writer In The Valley** - What is who's real name? Eve? It was mentioned earlier ;-)

**Newgirl5** - Almost! But no cigar! And I'm so glad you asked! That's gonna be the next past chapter! Whoop!

**Fire Bean Flower - **Yeah, you can never have too much Sirius. Although you can have too much serious.

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore -** The birthday because you reviewed thing goes for you as well. I think I can do both, we'll have to see.

Thank you and I'm serious about my birthday presents.** I EXPECT A LOT.**

Enjoy!

* * *

JUST AS SATISFYING

_BPOV._

"Who are you taking?" Cedric asked.

The two of us sat on the grass by the lake. Fred and George were off a couple feet tickling the giant squid and the Golden Trio sat under a far away tree.

"No idea." I answered absently. I was trying to make an ankle bracelet without magic after all.

"I thought you'd say we're going together." Cedric was paying too much attention,_ he _isn't making any sort of jewelry.

"Nope." I popped the _p_. "Just because we're getting married at the end of the year doesn't mean we have to be a couple now."

"Oh good." He sighed, relieved. Cedric never did like the idea of making our future marital 'bliss' public knowledge. Neither did I. "Cho Chang was wanting to be my date."

I hummed. "Harry likes her."

"But we all know he's gonna end up with Ginny." Cedric stated in a matter-of-fact way.

I smiled. "That he is." I paused, looking up at him. "Just make sure, when she says yes, that she knows about our engagement. She deserves to know nothing is going to happen between you two after the ball." I said to his horrified face. "It would be cruel to get her hopes up."

"I suppose." He sighed. "Which bring us back to my question, who are you taking?"

"George." I shrugged.

"Weasley?"

"No. Clooney." I quipped. He laughed. "Yes George Weasley."

"He knows right?"

I nodded. "You bet your arse he does. He asked me, like a man should."

"Did he get down on one knee and give you a bunch of roses? Did he say you're the prettiest girl ever?"

"No. He gave me a firecracker that spelled it out. Almost took out my eyebrow."

"How romantic?" Cedric always was a romance fiend.

"You know he's only taking me because Fred asked Angie right?"

His eyebrows shot up. "George likes Angelina?"

I nodded. "That he does. I can't believe you've never noticed."

He shrugged. "I'm a guy, we don't notice these things."

"Fair enough." Cedric is strangely observant for a teenage boy.

"So… is Harry planning on asking Cho?" He asked in a would be casual voice.

I shrugged. "As far as I know, he's too chicken."

"Should you be talking about your brother like that?"

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Everyone knows it's the truth, they're just so star struck no one has the guts to say anything against him. Harry knows nothing about girls,"

"Hmm. Maybe I should teach him."

I laughed. "You? Seriously? You're idea of asking me out was to propose, not exactly a long date period and not really romantic."

"It was spontaneous wasn't it?"

Damn him. Knowing what I wanted and saying the right things.

"Yeah," I said, idly tying off my foot jewelry. "Lucky for you."

"Thank you so much." Cedric said. "I feel so honored."

"You should." I stood, ruffled hid hair and skipping off toward the library. Harry's new haunt, apparently.

Dad would not be happy to hear that.

LATER

"So how's your egg going?" I asked.

"Terribly." Harry replied bitterly. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Sorry kid. I'm family, I can't help you."

"But you're not blood family." Harry complained. "Isn't that a loop hole or something?"

"You're my adopted brother. It counts. Dad already gave me the whole spiel."

Harry sighed. "You're right. As always."

"Of course I am." An idea popped in my head. "Where's Hermione?"

"Library. Where else?"

"Thanks." Quickly I stood and practically ran for the library. I found Hermione in the Potions section skimming through the book titles. "Hey Mione."

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Hi Bella.'

"Do you have any ideas about Harry's egg?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not one. It's really starting to bug me."

I sighed, no wonder fourteen year-olds weren't supposed to enter this tournament. "Okay, here's the deal. I can't tell Harry this seeing as I'm family and it's against the rules, but you're not family. So if I give you information and you re-tell it to Harry then no rules are being broken…. Technically."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so what's your idea?"

"I don't really have one. But I want you to tell Harry to go see Cedric. He wants to re-pay the… 'favor' as it were."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Got it."

"Great." I smiled happily and gracefully turned and walked away, my job done, even if in a more difficult way than I would have liked. Being Eli's sister had never been half as exhausting.

But it is just as satisfying.


	12. Not This Year

I was originally gonna put this up as a separate story but I realized it might not be a good idea and decided to do this instead. These time period chapters shall be after my BPOV chapters and before my present time chapters.

These few chapters shall explain how Bella's parents met and fell in love. The next present time chapter should be next week. Sometime. Hopefully. Stupid homework taking up all my time.

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore** - Thank you! You would not believe how many emails I got from Facebook after eight hours of sleep. Stupid birthday announcements. (Although I secretly loved the attention:D) Can you not wait to be nineteen?

**Fire Bean Flower** - Normally, yes Harry would be, but if you remember the first two chapters, Bella received Kingsley's message about the Ministry falling and after he sent the same message to Bill and Fleur's wedding the Golden Trio went to start their Horcrux hunt. I hope that made sense, I don't know if I explained it right...

**Newgirl5** - Ooh. So close. But sorry, no gift for you! Thank you so much! I hope you are successful too! You didn't have to wait long.

**Letsplaypretend** - Thank you! My birthday was awesome! You have mentioned it before and I like Bella with Cedric too. The problem is I can't change who Bella ends up with. But trust me you'll be happy with some upcoming chapters. I don't beg either... usually. Wow, what a lot of PS's. Firstly, thank you. I try very hard to do so. Realism should always be a goal. Course we do have to remember that this is a story about vampires and wizards/witches. It's fine about the blackmail. I personally think a little of it is healthy. Keeps one on one's toes. ;)

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7** - I'm sorry I missed your b-day, so HAPPY LATE B-DAY! Anyway, my friends know I hate the color pink so everything my two BFF"s got me was pink. Including a stuffed dog named Fufu was dressed in a frilly, lacy pink princess gown complete with slippers, a crown and a wand. The told me they did it because they knew I would hate it. I told them I was gonna beat them with the icing dispenser. I didn't because of the jewelry they got me:). Teachers do torture deliberately. I learned that a while ago.

**Oops I think Olive86 reviewed in my account. That's embarrassing. Looks like I reviewed myself!**

**BlueEyesBurning** - Well, maybe it could be both? Personally, I don't see Bella's father capable of making his daughter suffer through something like an arranged marriage. It doesn't as though he would turn into his parents in that aspect.

Thank you for your reviews! I'm trying to get to 200. Keep 'em coming people.

**IMPORTANT! I SHALL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I AM GETTING REUSED TO GOING TO SCHOOL AND JUGGLING HOMEWORK PLUS MY WRITING AND NEED ABUT 1 - 3 WEEKS OFF. DON'T WORRY THOUGH I AM NOT QUITTING. JUST TAKING A SMALL VACATION!**

**Also if you want to read it I am gonna put up a new story around then of the Marauders reading a story by 142 write/just to tell you. And also another about the Order reading The Deathly Hallows and an AU of my own creation. Hopefully it's different than all the others. **

I am done now. Enjoy! Sorry it's short!

* * *

NOT THIS YEAR

Celindine sighed into her reflection. Every year her father, Jarret Bones, tried to talk her mother, Marie Swan, into taking them to a party at a distant relative's place. And every year her mother would say no and insist they go visit her parents Marcus and Irene Swan in America. Either that or go back to Paris for the thirtieth time. Fifteen trips ago she could tell a person the location of every single land mark there. Now she could give tourists directions to pay phones and any gas station on the other side of the city.

However this year, Jarret Bones seemed to be growing a back bone. Before the argument lasted for only a half hour before he caved, this one started at noon. It was already after three. A new record.

Celindine pulled a piece of her blonde hair to eye level, let go and watched it spring back in place. Her hair looked too much like a tan. Why couldn't she have her sister Amelia's pretty brunette hair? Although then she's probably look like her father's sister, Corinthia, who her father had lost track of after marrying Marie, half-blood. Corinthia is one hundred percent a pureblood and the thoughts that went with everything Jarret was against.

Sighing once again, Celindine plopped down on the floor of her bathroom just as the door opened.

"Are they still fighting?" Charlie asked, folding himself to sit next to her. Charlie was Celindine's twin brother, younger than her by thirty minutes. Their mother never let them forget the long time she was in labor with them.

Celindine pushed his brown hair away from his eyes. "Yeah. I think dad might actually win this year."

His brown hair was really the only difference between them. They were the same height, same body shape (only his was male) and same chocolate brown eyes.

"Which means we'd have to - "

"Go to a pureblood party." Celindine finished. "Unfortunately. You know as well as I do that mum will not be welcome there. We'd also have to dress all dignified."

Charlie shrugged. "I over heard dad tell mum he told everyone that she is an American pureblood."

"He lied?" _That's different._ Celindine thought.

"Yep." Something about he wants them to intermingle with what they believe if filth." The two sat in silence for a while, their parents arguing still floating up the stairs. Charlie broke the quite first. "Have you heard from Edgar?"

She shook her head softly. "Nope.

"Wonder what he's up to."

"No idea."

Edgar was their older brother. He graduated Hogwarts three years ago. They haven't heard from him in months. Amelia, their only sister left school last year, she already got a job at the ministry in the Department of Law Enforcement. _She_ still visited though.

"Celindine! Charlie!" Marie called. "Come here!"

Celindine sighed, but obeyed and went downstairs.

Marie and Jarret stood by the fireplace. Marie was an older version of Celindine but with Amelia's hair, the brunette locks fluffy and soft looking. Her brown eyes twinkled like Albus Dumbledore's. But her's weren't as bright or mischievous. Jarret, was who Charlie got his floppy brown hair from along with Edgar's face and Amelia's hazel eyes. Marie looked resigned and Jarret, triumphant.

"This year," Jarret announced to the twins. "We're going to the Christmas party at Orion Black's house. Number twelve Grimmauld Place."


	13. The Fourth Floor

I don't own anything, Harry Potter and anything you recognize from the books belong to J.K Rowling. Someone who I think should rule the world.

Yay! My brake is finally over. Sorry it took so long but my schedule is so hectic that I barely have any free time. Three honor classes and Advanced Placement course and a foreign language really wears you out.

Enough of my whining. I'm sorry this took so long but I managed to write a couple of the future chapters and should have one up a week. I also managed to write a couple chapters of my new stories I hope to submit soon. Key word - HOPE.

IMPORTANT QUESTION! The chapters of how Sirius and his wife met, are you enjoying them or are they kinda non-important and you'd rather I forget about them?

REVIEW REPLIES! I really do need more of these... (wink wink nudge nudge)

Randomloser - I'm glad it's getting clearer. I think I might have to have someone repeat everything super slowly after all of my new stuff is out in the open. Which should be in a couple chapters:( I'm sad about losing my mysteriousness. So... did you survive? I know I almost didn't! (Although for different reasons...)

Laura - We have a family friend named Laura... I'm glad you like it, was this soon enough?

Beth5572 - Thanks so much! I means a lot to me that you like my writing. I'm really self conscious about it. You're welcome? What am I being thanked for? (anxious laugh)

THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE FOR REVIEWING! Keep it up.

Edited June 23, 2011

Without further ado, enjoy!

THE FOURTH FLOOR

The staircases move, doors can be doors or they can be walls playing pretend. Sometimes it will be the doors that will pretend to be a solid wall. The house had four floors and a basement. We weren't allowed on the top floor or several rooms along the other floors and the basement was offlimits unless Sirius took us down there with him. Which he said will likely never happen.

Sirius himself was an odd man Sometimes his grey eyes would cloud over and he'd stare off into the distance till someone brought him back to reality. Fortunately those times are scarce and few in between. The rest of the time, Sirius is a ball of energy, bounding around the house. He likes to pull pranks, tell jokes and generally stay as far away from his name as possible.

Eve is more serious than her husband and easily amused by his hobbies. It was obvious to anyone that Eli got his personality from his mother. Eve is a soft spoken, golden hearted, quick witted woman who suffered from a tiny does of OCD. Eli is an enigma. He's silent but always involved, serious but smiling, and kind but sarcastic. He reminds me of Bella.

One major thing the whole family had in common was that I couldn't read their minds.

Eve and Sirius were wonderful parents, as far as I could tell. They were happy, loving people.

"Don't you wanna know?" Emmett pushed.

"No." Jasper said. "There's probably a good reason it's off limits. Besides we're guests here, we shouldn't disobey them."

Emmett was trying to convince us to exploring the off limits floor. Alice and Rose had already agreed, Jasper completed rejected his invite and I am still deciding.

Emmett sighed. "Edward?'

I was tempted to say no, but a voice in the back of my head told me this could be a way to learn more about the Bella I never knew.

"Yes." I blurted.

The three of them burst into large grins as Jasper smacked his forehead.

Thirty minutes later, I knew I was wrong to listen to the voice and follow a plan Emmett had made up.

The fourth floor looked more extravagant than the other three, but just as comfy. The walls were deep scarlet outlined in gold. The doors were all royal blue. To the right, the hallway was lit by a simple chandelier, friendly and comforting. The left hall however, was dark and unwelcoming.

"Let's start at the right." Alice said excitedly. "It looks the best."

The first door was a tiny bathroom.

The second had a gold and silver plaque on which was etched, 'Sirius and Eve.' Silently, Emmett pushed open the door.

The room was silver and scarlet. A queen sized bed stood in the middle, two night stands were pushed up against both sides, a dresser/mirror combo propped up against the left wall held many bottles and containers of make-up, on it's left was another door - probably leading to a bathroom. On the right wall were two pull doors, those probably led to a closet. Three windows behind the huge bed looked over a nearby lake.

"For humans." Rose commented. "They're pretty luxurious.'

"Aren't they!" Alice squealed. "I love this house!"

"Okay," Emmett interjected, already bored. "Next room."

The third door was labeled 'Desdemona and Cedric.' This room was blue and yellow, two colors which would usually look horrible together. However, the shades they picked actually complemented each other. Another canopy bed sat in the center of the room, two dressers on either side, another mirror/dresser combo sat this time on the right and the closet plus bathroom were placed on the left. In this room an entertainment center stood to the left of the door which held a medium sized flat screen, DVD player and stereo. Five windows, again behind the bed, gazed over a meadow. Not unlike the one back in Forks, Washington.

"Um, yellow and blue?" asked Alice, raising her eyebrow.

"This house is colorful." Emmett muttered.

"Think it could mean something?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "Maybe. They could just be bright people."

Rose grumbled and walked to the closet. The left side displayed male clothing, ranging in any color but pink and purple. Even gray and black. The right side featured woman's clothes. Skirts, dresses, shirts of all kinds, and in all colors possible.

"They are definitely colorful." said Rose.

"Great fashion sense." Commented Alice, peeking at each article of clothing. "Nothing too flashy though."

"Next room." muttered Rose, entering the hall.

The next plaque was on another scarlet door, it simply read 'Eli' in gray lettering. The bedroom itself was dark blue and rose colored, messy and covered in newspaper articles, magazine cuttings, framed pictures. All the people moved. The king sized bed didn't have a canopy, another entertainment center stood again by the door, a closet to the right and a bathroom to the left. Many windows looked over hills on the wall behind the bed, three huge golden hoops peeked over one of the small mountains.

"Wow." Rose muttered walking around the room. "You think they're richer than us?"

"Might be." answered Emmett. He strode around the room peering at the newspapers, reading bits and pieces. They were all mostly about peace, someone named Harry, and something called the Order of the Phoenix.

"His clothing isn't nearly as colorful." Alice huffed, pilfering through his closet.

"Guys?" I interrupted. "Feeling a little intrusive are we?"

Alice lowered her gaze to the flower. "Right. Next room!"

The next plaque on a gold door read 'Harry.' His room was emerald green and deep gold. Another king sized bed took up most of the space, the room was filled with another entertainment center, closet doors, a bathroom door, newspaper clippings, and framed pictures. Happy faced peered at each of the vampires. The room had obviously not been lived in for a while.

"Gold bedroom?" Alice exclaimed, taking in the luxurious bedroom. "What is this the golden child's bedroom?"

"Seems that way doesn't it?" I muttered, feeling the soft bed spread.

"Sirius and Eve don't seem the type to play favorites." Rose argued shifting through this Harry's bookcase.

"True."

The next room's plaque read, 'Regulus.' This room was decorated for a typical early teen. A computer sat on a desk in the corner, a tv stood across the queen sized bed which was covered in polka dots, the general color of the room was grass green splashed with sun yellow. A cd player sat on the bedside table, clothes sprinkled the floor, and the view consisted of more hills.

"His name sounds like a stuck-up rich kids." Rose snorted.

"And yours doesn't?" Alice and I retorted.

"Well I deserve it." Rose sniffed.

"How do you know he doesn't?" Alice asked.

"He's not me."

I snorted and lead the way into the hallway.

The next door's plaque read 'Hermione and Ginny.' It resembled Desdemona's room but with two separate beds, each one twin sized and canopied. The view was of the same hills as Eli's and Regulus' room.

The last room of the hall was for 'Ron.' His room was pure scarlet and gold, without any electronics or non-moving pictures.

"Dark hallway here we come." Emmett muttered in anticipation.

It turned out to be a disappointment really. All the doors but two were locked and secure by some force that kept even vampires strength from getting through. One unlocked door was marked, 'Family Tree.'

"Finally." Rose exclaimed. "Something interesting!"

The walls were more than several feet high, taller than any normal house walls but shorter than royal palace walls. Though not by much. One was covered by a tapestry. The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though something had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as I could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Toujours pur (**This part is taken out of J.K Rowling's Order of the Phoenix, I don't own her description I just couldn't make mine as fantastic as her's) **

"Old family." Rose muttered. "Listen to some of these names, Cygnus, Belvina, Lycoris, Pollux."

"Aren't those all names of stars?" I said.

Alice nodded. "All the names on here are."

"Why are there three Sirius's?" asked Emmett.

"How should I know?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Hey," Rose called. "Here's Eli!"

"Born to Sirius and Celindine?" Alice read.

"I thought his mom's name was Eve." I said.

"So did I."

"Eli has sisters?" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice pushed him out of her way to look. "Desdemona born 1978."

"Where have we heard that name before?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe we should ask Sirius or Eve to explain it to us."

"I'm sure we'd be happy too."

Spinning around, we found Sirius, Eli and Eve standing in the door way. Next to Eli was a new person, she had a heart shaped face, mousy brown hair and sad brown eyes. Her stomach was protruding a bit from her sweater.

"Didn't I tell you this floor was off limits?" Sirius asked sternly, but with a grin on his face.

"It was Emmett's idea." Alice said quickly.

"I know. We put alarms on the stairs so that we'd alerted if you tried. Same with the basement."

Our jaws dropped.

The new comer cleared her throat and elbowed Sirius in the ribs. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Her voice was pretty with a teasing quality that didn't reach her eyes.

"This is my cousin's daughter, Nymphadora who goes by her maiden name Tonks."

"Call me Nymphadora and I'll light you on fire."

Emmett chuckled. "Your parents hated you didn't they?"

Tonks grinned but didn't answer.

"You want to know about our tree?" Eve asked.

I nodded. "Very much so."

"Well, pull up some floor and let's get the story rolling." Eli grinned.


	14. Intoductions

Oh, it's been so long! I'm sorry about that. But as it's the holidays, I wasn't allowed on here for long periods of time. Mostly just to check my mail. Thus, I was unable to write up anything till this morning and quickly whipped this little story. It's short, barely two pages but I hope it'll last till I finish typing the next few chapters. But, they should be up soon.

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore -** Almost husband? Are you _sure_ it's "almost?" ;)

**Gilo - ** You got it right. I'm glad you like it. Do you think Cedric is alive? Or would I be be cruel and kill him? Hmm... I like it too. Ohh! I have a romantic scene coming up! (Squee)

Thank you to everyone else you reviewed, I love getting them. My heart swells with the love. 3

Enjoy! Review! And all that jazz.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't_ Harry Potter_ or _Twilight, _anything recognizable from these two stories is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling (my hero) or Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

INTRODUCTION

Fourteen and a half years before _Twilight. 3rd__ person POV._

Bella was happy and tired of waiting. Her mommy told her she was bringing a surprise home. The three year old hoped it was a puppy. Or just something she could play with. She had a brother, Eli but he was one and couldn't do anything fun without getting hurt.

While mommy was gone her Uncle Moony stayed over and watch them. Moony was a nice man with graying brown hair and kind amber eyes. Moony had been best friends with Bella's daddy who couldn't have been there that day. Which was unfortunate because Moony really missed his friends.

Moony, with his comforting smell and happy face, woke Bella up early that morning, quickly fed her and Eli their breakfasts and hurriedly got them dressed. Bella in a red paisley dress with brown out linings/bow, Eli in his normal blue t-shirt - jeans combo.

"Sweet heart." Mummy said, when she arrived home. " I want you to meet somebody."

A little boy, younger than Bella stood on wobbly legs hidden behind mummy. He had messy black hair covering a lightening bolt scar and emerald green eyes. The boy looked half frightened to death.

"Bells, this is Harry. Your new baby brother."

Bella squinted as stared at him. He doesn't look like much, she thought. Kinda wimpy, but he could have some potential. There was a glint in his eye that gave Bella hope for him. Her lips grew into a grin.

"I like him." She declared with all the confidence of a three year old.

Harry weakly smiled back.

"You wanna go play?"

He paused, almost surprised, then nodded meekly. Bella would change that.

Her mommy and Uncle Moony smiled as they watched the toddlers run off, their hearts filling with happiness and hope to their future.


	15. NEED HELP!

Okay, so I can't really finish the next chapter without this question being answered:

Should Cedric Diggory be alive?

Please, please answer! Either leave your opinion in a review or vote on a poll on my profile. Thank you.

I'm sorry about this not being an update!


	16. Oops

No, this isn't an update. I was looking through my stories today and realized I completely skipped two chapters I meant to put up before 'Potterwatch.' I will be uploading those today and re-uploading 'Potterwatch' later. I'm so sorry about the mix up!


	17. Story Time

So, this was supposed to be the real chapter 16. Again, sorry for the problem!

Enjoy and review! Please don't tell me how stupid I am!

* * *

STORY TIME

Sirius sighed and looked around at all of us sitting on the floor. "My horrible family goes back centuries. One of my ancestors Phineas Nigellus was the most hated Hogwarts Headmaster…."

Eve silenced him with a hand on his arm. "Hogwarts," she told us. "Is a wizarding school. Most magical children in Britain and Scotland plus the surrounding countries attend Hogwarts from the ages eleven to seventeen. The headmaster is the like the principal."

Sirius nodded. "The majority of my family were Muggle haters - "

"Non-magic people." Eve interrupted. Sirius didn't even look annoyed, instead he looked more amused.

While the couple headed our briefing, Tonks seemed content to sit and listen. She reminded me of me when I had left Bella. That hallow feeling inside, the loneliness of each day and how hard it was to get out and be a member of society. Even this girl was faring better than I did with whatever her problem is. Eli seemed almost bored with the present events as if he had heard them every day of his life.

"Wait." said Alice. "The majority?"

"There was and still are members that are pro-muggle. Including Tonks and myself. My parents were muggle haters. They raised my brother and I to be so too. Somehow, I escaped their closed mindedness. Hell, my best friend is -"

Eve shook her head and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

He cleared his throat and continued. "My younger brother wasn't so lucky. He followed the family traditions to a T and became the prodigal son, the favorite.

"I have three cousins. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. I only ever talk to Andromeda. She left the family when I was eight to marry a…." He sneaked a glance at his wife who was staring at a section of the wall. "Do you know what a muggle-born is?"

Alice nodded. "Someone born to non-magic parents with magic."

Sirius grinned "You remind me of Hermione. Anyway, Andromeda married a muggle-born named Ted." He jerked his head in Tonk's direction. "The two of them had her when I was thirteen."

Tonks gave a small smile as though remembering a good moment in time.

"My cousin Bellatrix is a death eater. Her sister Narcissa married one, Lucius. They have a son Draco."

"When I was eleven met four people at Hogwarts, James Potter - "

"Isn't that the name of the guy with the gold door?"

Sirius nodded. "James' son. I met him, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans at Hogwarts. We were best of friends. Inseparable." He smiled softly. "When I was fifteen my parents hosted a pureblood party. I was forced to attend."

"That year," Eve told us happily. "My parents decided to accept the Black's invitation. Even though only my father was a pureblood."

"Eve and I met on a balcony. Both of us wanting time sulk. We talked for hours. The party had already ended when we finished."

"We were in love before we got back inside. One major problem other than the Blacks prejudices was I lived in France going to Beaubatons. Sirius lived in London favoring Hogwarts."

"We met on weekends when we were allowed in the village. Straight out of Hogwarts we got married. James and Lily did the same a few months later."

"The war was escalating. People were dying or disappearing left, right and center."

"About two years after graduation I gave birth to a baby girl. Upon the insistence of Andromeda, we named her Desdemona. The next year James and Lily had a son - Harry."

"He was the spitting image of James." Sirius have a small smile. "He and Des were the best of friends, almost like siblings. James and I would joke about the two getting married one day.

"Eli was born just before Harry turned one."

Rosalie frowned. "But I don't see an Eli on the tree."

Eli sighed. "My full name is Believe Charlus Remus Black."

"Charlus?"

"I ran away when I was sixteen." Sirius told us, his eyes glinting. "Turned up at the Potter's. Charlus and Dorea had always welcomed me as a second son. They were murdered a week after Eli's birth. Charlus was more my father than Orion, my real one ever was."

"Isn't Remus the name of the guy that picked us up?" I asked.

Sirius nodded. "That guy is my best friend, Remus Lupin."

"What happened to that other guy? Peter?" asked Emmett.

All expressions darkened.

"Peter." Eve answered with a sigh. "He betrayed us. Became a Death Eater, a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and was appointed spy for him. On Halloween of 1981, Peter gave the Potter's residence the his 'master.' Only Harry survived."

"A few months later I - " Eve was cut off by an alarm. Sirius and Eli stood immediately.

"Stay here." Eli ordered before they slipped into the hall.

We waited impatiently, full of anxiousness and fear.

'Why does she look so depressed?' Rosalie thought, staring at Tonks. 'She's pregnant and looks like it's the end of the world.'

Pregnant? Looking closer, a bump under Tonks' shirt became more obvious. Where was the father? Maybe that was the cause for depression.

Foot falls camp up the stairs. Eve pushed herself to her knees and scooted to the door. Peeking out, she gasped and threw herself into the hallway. Quickly following, we found Sirius, Eli and a teen with black hair, light blue eyes, black jeans, a button up shirt, and a leather jacket. The three of them were smiling at Eve hugging Bella. After letting her go, Eve linked her arms with Bella's and the pre-teen's.

"I know you've already met Bella but this is my youngest son Regulus." He waved, smiling happily. "This is our family."

My eyebrows flew. "You mean Bella is your-"

I was cut off by a screech. Tonks came flying out from behind me and launched herself at a man I hadn't noticed before, standing at the top of the stairs. He gazed at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"You asshole!" She screeched, pushing his chest. He didn't even flinch, just let her continue to hit him. "How could you leave us!"

The man, I noticed to be Remus, stared at the floor, on tear escaped his pain clouded eyes.

Sirius, walking swiftly, pushed the two of them inside the open room and looked the door. "They need privacy." He nodded to himself and motioned us down the stairs.


	18. Hopefully

And this was supposed to be chapter 17.

This is a cute moment between Sirius and Bella. Harry is... upstairs sleeping. Yeah.

Enjoy! And review! Again, please don't comment on my stupidity!

* * *

HOPEFULLY

I stayed up half the night. Looking out at the glittering, far away stars and naming each constellation and hoping, whispering wishes to whoever was listening that the future will be wonderful, happy and bright.

I knew we would get torn at by my so called relatives, but neither of us cared. Our lives will be happy damn it and nothing so petty will ever stand in our way.

All my star gazing left me tired. Mom said this is what Pepper-up potions are for.

I had dreamt of this day before last night.

Ever since I was a little girl. Ever since I was for and tried on mom's lace and silk wedding dress for the first time. Though the fantasy never featured Cedric as the groom till his propossa eight months ago. But the details remaind the same - three sky blue bridesmaid dresses, my bouquet made of lilies and roses surrounded by baby's breath. My dress always looked like mom's, lacy and very white. Though perhaps less old fashioned.

Unfortunately, fantasy doesn't always match up to reality. The two bridesmaid dresses will be light silver and my dress isn't silk or lacy, nothing about it matches mom's. And none of the decorations are what I pictured

I'm not complaining though. This style is perfect for what it is.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Dad whispered, running his hand through my hair. Tonight it was black and curly, falling to my shoulders. "Remind me again why I agreed to this."

I shrugged and smiled into the darkness. "Because we promised to live here with you?"

Dad chuckled. "Right. I've already set up the plaque and put his name on the tree."

I grinned and snuggled my head further into his lap. "Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome baby girl."

Turning my head, I looked around the room fondly. Mom lay asleep on the other couch, Eli and Jamie on either side, mouths open. Cedric sat sprawled out in the armchair to my left, Harry could be seen curled up in the other to dad's right. Tonks and uncle Moony slumbered entwined on the loveseat. I hadn't realized before how good they looked together.

"Tonks and Moony are getting cozy." I whispered, softly giggling.

"They are, aren't they." Dad muttered back. "Two galleons says their married in five years."

I shook my head. "Three years."

"You're on."

Hopefully, life will always be this happy, this peaceful. This loving.


	19. Potterwatch

And now is Potterwatch. Sorry if I confused you! I swear I didn't mean to! But hey! You just got two new chapters for the hope of one! Woo!

I'm so sorry to have done that to you all!

School is over now! And so, I will have more free time to type so look forward to more updates. Maybe I can get this story finish by August. That would be amazing!

Anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

POTTERWATCH

Alice and Esme screamed. A giant silver lynx stood in the living room. My family and I recognized it as the thing in the baseball field. Shocking us more, it began to talk in a slow, deep and soothing male voice.

"PW meeting in a half hour. Be ready."

The animal thing disappeared when the message ended.

"PW meeting?" Carlisle asked, interest coating his every letter.

Sirius nodded, staring at his sons. Eve and him locked eyes, she gave a tilt of her head that made Regulus and Eli cheer. Eve frowned then and her eyes darted to the ceiling.

"Could we possibly have your family relocate upstairs?" She asked Carlisle. "We should be expecting guests anytime now. Wizards aren't know for their punctuality."

My father nodded sadly. It was obvious to anyone looking at him that he wanted to stay for the meeting.

Eve smirked. "Wonderful. We look forward to having you and your wife join us."

My siblings gave an instant uproar, each one shouting something different that could not be made out by even vampire hearing. Though I did pick up, 'unfair,' 'pipsqueak,' and 'delusional.'

Sirius frowned. "You're right. Reg, you go with them."

Reg grumbled but stood and waved for us teens to follow as a loud siren rang through the house that force my family to the floor.

Bella stood and walked down the hall to the door. A moment later the alarm turned off, we heard muffled talking and then Bella shouted. "It's Kingsley with Fred and George!"

Following Bella into the room was a tall, dark skinned guy wearing deep blue robes and a fedora and red-headed, freckled twins whose only difference was the missing right ear.

"Guys, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fred and George Weasley." Bella said, gesturing to each as she spoke. "This is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Ah, so this-"

"Is Edward." The twins said.

Kingsley only grinned and strode over to talk to Sirius.

I couldn't read his mind.

A half hour later, the entire living room was housing nine more people. Fred, George, Kingsley, another dark skinned boy with dreadlocks named Lee Jordan, an also dark skinned girl with her hair in pleats called Angelina Johnson, a shoulder-length brunette named Katie Bell, another brunette called Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin and his now pink-haired wife Tonks.

When Kingsley and Sirius were done setting up some type of radio gear, Eve stood and told us it was time to move on upstairs. Grumbling, we complied.

Regulus led us to his room and took a seat near a vent. The rest of us plopped down around him. He waited about two minutes and then pulled out a long skin colored string attached to both ends was what looked like an ear.

"This is an extendable ear." He told us, noticing our bewildered faces. "The twins you saw down there invented them. They're great spy tools."

Emmett and Alice grinned.

General POV

Sirius waited until Carlisle gave the okay for Regulus' door closing before beginning. "Okay, Lee, turn it on."

Lee nodded, a giant grin coating his face. A moment later the machine was bright and flashing. "Welcome back to Potterwatch! Evening everyone!"

"Hello, River."

"Hi, River."

"River."

"Our first bit of news today, Snake Face has officially employed Snatchers. These men are mostly part troll, none of them are gonna win a spelling bee or a beauty pageant. What exactly are Snatchers Royal?"

"Snatchers are self-centered, run-away muggleborn catchers. If they find you, they will turn you in." Kingsley warned.

"So be careful out there and stay hidden." Lee continued. "Which leads us to our next section, Romulus, where do you think Harry Potter is hiding." "Harry could be almost anywhere and, luckily, he's very good at staying hidden and off the radar." Remus answered." With that said, those who can follow this example, please do so. Those who can't, join with someone who can."

A horrible piece of news, the ministry has just announced Severus Snape as Hogwarts Headmaster." Lee announced, barely disguising his horror.

"Good luck students. We plead this of the upperclassmen, please keep the younger years safe to your best abilities and give Snape hell."

"Don't underestimate Snape." Remus interrupted. "He is a very dangerous man and very unpredictable. If you do revolt, don't get caught or be prepared to face the consequences."

"Unfortunately, this bring us to our moment of silence for the deceased. Thank-fully, it's not very long. Rain?"

"Carla Liswell, Mark Tanner, Christopher Creest, Hayley Turpin, Daisy Turpin, Oliver Turpin, Austin Frem, Leya Frem, Michelle Yuro." Bella listed solemnly."

A minute passed, every person stared at the carpet.

"That's all we have for this post. The next password is hippogriff. Until next time on Potterwatch."

Sirius grinned and turned to Carlisle. "What did ya think?"

"Wonderful. It's a great way to keep the resistance informed."

"It was Lee's idea." George grinned, patting his friend's head.

"We're so proud." Fred added.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Now onto Order business. Remus? You said that you saw Harry?"

Remus nodded, a hint of regret in his eyes. "He, Ron and Hermione are staying at Number 12."

Sirius frowned. "Wouldn't that be obvious?"

"Harry said it's the first place they thought of. Besides, no one can get in without one of telling them the location."

"Or Snape." George pointed out.

Remus shook his head. "Mad-eye put up protections against him. If seen them myself, they're effective."

Katie frowned. "Where is this?"

"The old headquarter for the Order." Fred answered.

"We stayed there the summer before seventh year." George continued.

"Though all we did was clean." They finished.

Carlisle and Esme blinked. They were still getting used to the twin thing.

"Did you get anything from Harry about the mission Albus gave them?" Kingsley asked.

Sirius shifted.

Remus sighed. "Nothing. It's apparently confidential." He paused, then snapped his head to stare at the fidgeting Sirius. "But Harry has never been able to keep any secrets from Sirius."

Every eye now turned to him.

"All right." He shouted. "I know. He told me the day after Albus' funeral. He just wanted some comfort and it all came out. So I never mentioned it."

Eve frowned. "Did he ever tell you Bella?"

"All he said was that it's gonna be difficult and he'd be gone a long time."

"What about Eli or Reg?"

"Nope."

"Carlisle," Kingsley said after a pause. "If you were to gather the vampires you trust, how many would come?"

"About…" Carlisle drifted off, thinking. "23."

"And how many would you trust with a secret?"

"21."

"Which could be contacted the fastest?"

"16." Carlisle answered after a moment.

"Good. Would you get started on that?"

Carlisle nodded. "I'll get the kids to help as well."

"Whatever will get them here quicker. We'll need their help."

"I'm sure they'll be willing."

Kingsley grinned, the pain of the past few hours vanishing from his eyes. Everyone there suddenly seemed a lot happier as war talk ended. They were all glad just to be safe and smiling with their friends, old and new.

Meanwhile, they group upstairs pulled their extendable ears out of the floor. The Cullen kids stared at each other in surprise.

"That many people have been killed?" Alice breathed.

Regulus nodded. "And that's just since three days ago."

"Oh my God."

"It's a war." Eli stated. "All we can do is hope they took some of the other side down with them."

Edward shook his head. "It doesn't seem right, for all those people do die for a mad man."

"It doesn't does it." Eli smiled an understanding smile. "And tha knowledge is what separates us from them. We know everyone deserves life. They don't."

Regulus chuckled. "You have now finished your initiation into the resistance. You can't listen a Potterwatch and not be on our side."

"Unless you don't have a heart." Eli inserted.

Emmett chuckled. "Glad it wasn't too difficult."

Eli grinned. "That was just ours. Now you have to pass the initiation into the Order of the Pheonix."

Something about the glints in the brother's eyes made the Cullen teens gulp. This won't be good.

A couple of hours later, everyone was called down for dinner and immediately introduced to the twins and their friends. Emmett, the Twins and Lee formed an instant connection, bonding over their love of laughs and pranks. While Alice, Katie and Angelina bonded and Rosalie befriended Alicia. Jasper, Sirius, Carlisle and Remus began war strategy talk


	20. Sorcerer's Stone

Sorry it's been so long. I was having computer problems and finally got a new one Thursday.

Anyway, here are review replies -

**Rayday** -The answer to all your questions is yes. I hope they're successful too! ;)

Everyone else thanks for your reviews and please send me more!

Alright, I'll shut up. Enjoy!

SORCERER'S STONE

The first time Bella met Ron Weasley, she found him rude and tactless. Not at all like her eleven year-old brother who was as kind as he was short.

She knew he was the perfect boy to become Harry's first out-of-the-family friend.

After a while, she realized that Harry was balancing Ron out too, helping him lose some of his blatant faults.

Bella met Hermione Granger one day when the teen told Harry and Ron that everyone loses points sometimes and wasn't that big of a deal. Hermione had immediately scolded the older girl, telling her not to encourage rule braking and disobedience. Bella snapped back with "Don't talk that way to your elders. Didn't you ever learn any manners?" in the pureblood tone that seemed to come naturally to a Black.

Then when the three became friends, she knew they had done so through something dangerous and life threatening. As an older, Bella was not happy. As the daughter of pad foot the Marauder, she couldn't help but want to congratulate them. She settled for a smile while telling him off.

It was the moment her father's glint appeared in Harry's eyes, she knew her god-brother would be a handful.

This assumption came true later. Harry and Hermione were caught out of bed, late at night, coming out of the astronomy tower. To make it worse, Neville was found trying to warn them that Malfoy was gonna catch them. In the end, the three lost a hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor. Every lion was angry towards the trio while Slytherin was uncharacteristically kind to them. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't take to the snakes in the lead either.

And suddenly the Boy-Who-Lived was not so popular.

I ended up smacking Fred and George's head together when I heard them calling Harry 'the seeker.' I knew how bad Harry wanted acceptance and friends, so for them to turn on him….

Luckily for Harry, Ron stood by him. In just a couple months, Harry had begun to see Ron as another brother. Someone close to his age that he could share with. Though, unfortunately, not everything.

Dumbledore has no idea that Harry hasn't been living with the Dursley's the past nine years. Instead, Sirius - who had been set free after spending a year in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit - and Eve Black adopted him during a time that Albus was abroad. Accidentally, everyone had forgotten to mention it to him and somehow - almost as if by magic - the Headmaster was still under the influence that the wards at the Durlsey's are still working.

About the second month of Harry's stay with the Blacks, Sirius had been taking a look at the family trees and noticed that there was a line connecting his wife and Lily Potter. As it turned out, Eve and Lily were cousins that had never met - Lily's mother and Eve's mother became estranged after Eve's mother started to go to boarding school while they still lived in America. And so, the Blacks discovered that the blood wards Dumbledore had been so partial to would work at Black Manor – a place that became much more of a home than Privet Drive. No one mentioned this to the headmaster though, believing he would find a way to still send him back – not that they would allow it.

And then, one night in June, I was awoken by Professor McGonagall telling me Harry had been taken to the hospital wing unconscious. Mom and Dad were already sitting by his side when I arrived. After a couple of minutes, Reg and Eli showed up too. We took turns waiting for three days for Harry to wake up. On the morning of the second, Dumbledore visited.

"Harry was found in the last chamber under the third floor corridor." He began after taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"The forbidden one?" I interrupted.

He nodded. "Ha-"

"What was he doing there?" Dad shouted.

"Trying to save the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort." He smiled when none of us flinched. "Voldemort had taken over Professor Quirrell's body, with the intention of taking the stone."

"What exactly is the Sorcerer's Stone?" Reg asked, brow furrowed.

"It is the invention of Nicholas Flamel. The Stone would turn any metal to gold and produce the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. As per Nicholas' request, I was hiding the Stone here. Protected by a series of enchantments."

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking, putting something that dangerous and sought after in a school!" Mom yelled, pushing Dad back down in his seat.

Dumbledore sighed. "To be honest, I wasn't –"

"That's obvious." Dad snarled.

"Harry and his friends realized that someone was after the stone and in a fit of heroism, went to save it. Fortunately, Harry succeeded with very little after effects." And before my parents could say another thing, he stood and left.

Dad shook his head. "Albus is losing it."

"He should just be glad that Harry is okay." Mom whispered, running her hand softly over his cheek.

"Is he gonna wake up soon?" Eli asked quietly.

"Don't worry." Dad reassured. "He'll be up in no time."

I gave the bed a small smile and placed a tiny kiss on Harry's forehead.


End file.
